


Harry Potter and the Volleyball Dorks

by SassyHimeSama



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Blood Adoption, But not a Normal Songfic, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Bill Weasley, Good Charlie Weasley, Harry has more family, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Portrait James Potter, Portrait Lily Evans Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, good weasley twins, this is a songfic, update when I have a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: Harry trusted Neville with his woes at the beginning of Fourth year. As it went on things got more stressful until Neville couldn't take it anymore. Harry didn't expect this to happen when he spoke to Neville. Sirius, Remus, and Augusta Kidnapping him and whisking him off to Japan. He had more family...What else would they attempt to surprise Harry with?





	1. Chapter 1

Neville sighed as he stared at the letter in his hands. His cousin finally got back to him. Walking into the dorm room to see that it was just him and Harry, he smiled, "Hey Harry, you remember that conversation we had at the beginning of the school year?" He asked as he walked over and sat on his bed.

 

Harry sat up and looked at Neville with a thoughtful expression, "You mean the one where I would do anything not to go back to my aunt and uncle’s?"

 

"Yeah," Neville said with a nod, looking at Harry.

 

"Yeah, I remember it. Why?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Well, I think I know how to get you away from your aunt and uncle," Neville said hesitantly.

 

"What do you mean?" Harry said, sitting up properly as he looked at Neville shocked.

 

"Well, how much do you know about both of our families?" Neville asked.

 

"Not much I am afraid," Harry said hesitantly.

 

"...Really? No one has taught you anything?" Neville asked shocked.

 

"Well, it's kind of hard when I am stuck with my magic-hating relatives, Neville," Harry said with a little sass in his tone.

 

"You're right, sorry. Well here are the basics. Your family is just as old as the Black Family. My family is your family's vassal but our families basically treat each other as cousins. When the two family's Heirs are born together, they are raised together. You with me so far?" Neville asked looking at Harry.

 

"So basically you're my cousin?" Harry asked, a little confused.

 

"Something like that. The Longbottom family have a duty to keep your family safe. Since you told me what your life is like back home, I can remove you from there. I told Grandma and she already has the paperwork done. But she wants us out of the Country until school starts. In fact... she wants you to do an inheritance test and a medical test." Neville said but was quickly interrupted by Harry.

 

"What is an inheritance test and a medical test?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Oh God... Okay. An inheritance test is a test that determines who you are, who you are related to, what titles you can claim and have, what properties you have and your overall net worth. Gran says that the last she heard, the Potter Estate had a net worth of at least three hundred billion on just properties alone. The Medical test is, well, just that. Someone scanning your body completely and documenting everything that has happened to your body since you were born. They should be doing it at school but Dumbledore doesn't enforce it as he should," Neville explained, "But we are getting off topic. After we get those done, I have cousins in Japan that Gran fully trusts, she said if it's bad enough, she would be willing to put in the transfer to Mahoutokoro, their version of Hogwarts, only a lot better and a lot stricter."

 

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"It means you have an escape if you're willing," Neville said looking at Harry. Harry bit his lip before getting up and going over to Neville's bed, crawling in it. Neville's eyes softened, it was rare to see Harry with his defenses down. Not moving or making a sound, he let Harry curl up next to him and cling to him. This year, he and Harry got close since Ron and Hermione seemed to be ignoring Harry because of the Tournament. "Harry, you don't have to decide now," Neville said looking at the male.

 

"Could I...Could we contact Sirius? I...I don't want to decide this without including him," Harry said nervously.

 

"You're still in contact with him?" Neville said surprised.

 

"Yeah. He wasn't th-" He was cut off by Neville.

 

"Oh we know he didn't do it, Harry, Gran's been trying to get him a trial. His status as godfather is proof enough that he would never put you in danger. Gran was there for that ritual, since your mum and dad used that same ritual to become my godparents," Neville said trying to calm Harry down. "My mum was your godmum. With my mother being your godmum, Longbottoms’ Vassel status to the House of Potter, and Gran being a Potter herself, we have the ultimate claim of you. We could even fight Sirius for his claim over you and win." Neville claimed seeing Harry relax with him saying that. "So, how are we contacting Sirius?" Harry seemed to get up and hurry over to his luggage and pulled out a hand mirror. Closing it and making sure it was put back, he hurried back over to Neville's bed. Harry crawled into the bed before Neville closed the curtains and warded around his bed, making sure no one could hear inside.

 

"Okay, call him," Neville said nodding to the mirror.

 

"Padfoot," Harry said clearly. It took mere moments before Sirius picked up on the other end.

 

"Pup! Oh! Hey, Cub!" Sirius said with a smile to Neville. Neville blinked confused and Sirius just laughed. "You and Harry both loved playing with Uncle Paddy and Uncle Remmy. If my godson gets a dog-related nickname, so do you, Longbottom. I swear if it wasn't for your father, I would have snagged your mum."

 

"Sirius, who are you talking to?" A voice called from a bit off.

 

"The cubs, of course!" Sirius said with a beaming smile.

 

"Harry and who? Ron?" The voice said getting closer.

 

"No, Neville! You know Frankie’s boy?!" Sirius said excitedly.

 

"What!" The voice got closer and soon both children saw the face of Remus poke over Sirius's shoulder.

 

"Hey Moony," Harry said with a weak smile.

 

"How are you, Cub? We heard about the Tri-wizard Tournament. I'm sorry I couldn't come. Neville, how are you? Still getting into the greenhouses?" Remus said broken-heartedly to Harry and then in a cocky tone with Neville, which made him blush a little.

 

"I'm fine," Neville said before letting Harry speak.

 

"I won... But Cedric is gone...I...I killed Voldemort again... I..I'm not sure if he's gone...but," Harry looked at Neville who gave an encouraging nod. "Sirius, Neville told me about how his family is a vassal of the House of Potter."

 

"Yeah, your father and Frank were thick as thieves, almost as close as us. But the bond James and Frank had was more of a big brother looking out for a younger one. Whereas Me, Remmy and James all became brothers in all but blood. What about it?" Sirius said looking at Harry and Neville.

 

"You remember that conversation we had about my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked weakly.

 

"Yeah, you just mentioned that you didn't feel safe in that house and that you wanted to stay with me. Harry, what's going on?" Sirius asked worriedly.

 

"Harry you didn't give him the full details?" Neville asked patiently.

 

"Everyone else was around, Neville," Harry said weakly. Neville nodded and looked at Sirius.

 

"Sir-" Neville was cut off by Sirius.

 

"None of this ‘sir’ stuff, Uncle Paddy or Snuffles," Sirius said correcting Neville.

 

"Snuffles, Harry's aunt and uncle beat and starve him. He told me about it and I've contacted Gran," Neville said in a no-nonsense tone.

 

"Shit," Remus cursed and Sirius sighed.

 

"Okay, what is this call all about then? Augusta will probably claim Harry as her ward which would be good for Harry. She would fill in the blanks for him," Sirius said his face tightening a bit.

 

"Neville brought up that his gran might transfer us to Mahoutokoro School of Magic," Harry seemed to be hyperventilating a bit.

 

"Cub spit it out, you'll feel better, I promise," Sirius said looking at his godson.

 

"I want to go but I don't want to leave you here alone. Please come with us, I can't do this alone." Harry quickly said the words sounding like one giant word as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

It took Sirius a moment for the words to process in his brain before he smiled weakly. "You’re sure Cub?" Harry just simply nodded his head before Sirius sighed. "Remmy, what is Japan's view on Weres?"

 

"They are actually the most tolerant. I wouldn't mind living in Japan," Remus said with a cheeky grin. "If I'm not mistaken, James had family in Japan too."

 

"He did?" Harry asked surprised.

 

"Of course! They live under a different name though, but they are still family. I am sure you would love them. I know I do!" Sirius said with a smile. "Remus and I will make our way to Longbottom Manor. We'll see you when you get there, Cubs. Nev. You're older, make sure Harry gets there," Sirius said with a pointed look which made Neville laugh

 

"Only by a day! But sure, I'll make sure," Neville said with a nod of his head.

 

"Do you think you'll be okay, Pup?" Sirius asked looking at Harry.

 

"Yeah. Thank you, Sirius." Harry said weakly.

 

"You are siriusly welcome, my little cub," Sirius said with a teasing smile. Harry just shook his head before ending the call.

 

"Want to go see the other schools off?" Neville asked curiously.

 

"No, I already said my goodbyes to Viktor and Fleur. I already got how to owl them to where it's not blocked," Harry said weakly.

 

"Alright. Want to take a nap?" Harry nodded his head and Neville chuckled. "Want me to stay?" Another nod was his response and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Harry, making him freeze for about twenty seconds before he calmed down. "Alright." Neville responded before pulling the smaller male into his arms and passing out.

 

The day they got on the train, Harry sat with Neville and Luna. Harry seemed relaxed and content just being around both of them. The ride seemed to go smoothly until the last hour or so. Ron and Hermione  _ finally _ found him and both of them demanded to sit with him. Harry ignored them and cuddled Luna, who he was relaxing with.

 

"If you two don't stop, I will have to request you leave. We are trying to relax." Neville said in a firm tone.

 

"What are you going to do, Longbottom?" Ron asked in a tone that clearly screamed that he was superior to Neville.

 

"As a member and vassal to the House of Potter, Gran has taken custody of Harry," Neville said in a cold tone. "Your demands do nothing here and for once, Harry finally feels comfortable. Like bloody hell, I will allow you to ruin that," Neville growled out. "In fact, leave. You are no longer welcome in here." Before Ron and Hermione could protest, Neville got up and shoved them out before closing the door behind them. Locking it and warding the room, he sighed as he sat down. "So Harry, let's go over this again so I know what to tell Gran."

 

"Okay," Harry said softly as he opened his eyes looking at Neville.

 

"You haven't gotten any bank statements about your accounts," Harry nodded his head. "You have never done an inheritance test before," Harry again nodded his head. "You haven't gone to Mungo's to get vaccinated." Harry nodded again, lowering his head. "You didn't know your father had any titles." Again Harry nodded although it was much weaker. "You didn't know about the vassal thing until I told you about it." Harry nodded his head weakly. "And you don't know how to carry yourself in society." Harry nodded his head weakly.

 

"Harry, may I offer a suggestion?" Luna asked with her head tilted.

 

"What is it, Luna?" Harry asked weakly.

 

"My father owns the Quibbler. He was wanting to get an interview with one of the champions but Rita Skeeter took the spot for Reporter. I am sure if you want I can interview you and put your story out. It should surely clear up some issues that people have with you," Luna said with an airy tone.

 

"Nev?" Harry looked at the male worried.

 

"It can't be anything but good at this point, Harry. The Lovegood family are a long term family friend to both of our houses. You can trust Luna." Neville said looking at Harry.

 

Harry nodded his head and looked at Luna. "W-When do you want to do this Luna?" He asked hesitantly.

 

"We can do it now if you want, Harry," Luna said calmly.

 

"Yes please," Harry said as he got comfortable. Luna nodded before going into her purse and pulling out her notepad.

 

"How are you wanting this to go, Harry? What do you want from this article release?" Luna asked calmly.

 

"I just...want everyone to understand, I guess," Harry said as he pulled his knees up.

 

"Do you wish to just release your whole life and let them decide?" Luna asked looking at Harry and then Neville.

 

"What do you think Nev?" Harry asked looking at the other male.

 

"I think that would be the best option," Neville said with a nod.

 

Harry sighed as he nodded, "Alright, it all started the day I was left on the doorstep of my aunt and uncle's house..."

 

The train ride lasted for about another hour before the train pulled into the station. Neville stood up and cancelled the wards. He looked at Luna, "I'll owl you when you can publish that, Luna. It shouldn't be too long. We might even have more information for you."

 

Luna nodded her head, "It was a pleasure hanging out with you two. It's almost as if we are friends," Luna said with an airy tone. Harry stopped her before she could leave.

 

"Luna, we are friends...I mean... If you want to be, that is," Harry said hesitantly.

 

Luna smiled happily towards Harry. "See you this summer, Harry." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before skipping off to where she saw her father.

 

"I wonder what she meant by that," Harry said hesitantly.

 

"Come on, I see Gran..." Neville asked shocked.

 

"You do?" Harry asked turning and looking at where Neville's grandmother was.

 

Neville quickly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back. "Before you run off to escape the Dursleys, help me with the luggage."

 

"Right. Sorry, Neville." Harry said apologetically. Neville shook his head with a soft smile.

 

Once they had their luggage, they made their way over to Augusta. "Hello, Gran. I brought Harry as I promised." Neville said in a polite tone.

 

"Come along boys, We have a meeting to get to. You'll see your fluffy friend there, Harry. Neville, did you get that information I asked you to get?" Augusta asked as she led both Neville and Harry down to an area they could use for travelling.

 

"Yes, I did, Gran. But it should be told in a private area." Neville suggested walking along with his grandmother but on the other side of Harry so the male was in the middle of them.

 

Augusta nodded her head and led both boys along. Once they got to the apparition spot, she offered a dog collar to both of them. Once they both grabbed, it Augusta cleared her throat and spoke loud and clear. "Chew toys," Harry snorted before they disappeared.

 

Once they appeared at Gringotts in one of the private chambers, the two goblins bowed their heads. Augusta and Neville did as well before Harry's head was forced down by Neville's hand. Once they all stood up, Harry rubbed his neck as they started walking after the guards. "So Neville," Augusta prompted.

 

"Harry knows essentially nothing, Gran. Weasley and Granger know that we have custody of Harry though." Neville stated.

 

"This is upsetting. Harry," Harry quickly looked up at her nervously. Augusta saw this and she practically melted. "You're not in trouble. This isn't your fault. Will you be able to do the inheritance test and the medical exam today?" She asked looking at him.

 

"Y-Yes," Harry said timidly.

 

Augusta nodded her head and led them to an office. Letting the goblin announce her presence. They walked in and bowed again before Augusta spoke. "Ragnok, may all your enemies fall at your blade and may your gold ever flow," The goblin nodded in greeting.

 

"What are you here today for, Lady Longbottom," Ragnok asked.

 

"My ward needs an inheritance test and a medical exam," Augusta said, looking at Ragnok.

 

"If any shocking information is revealed, I suggest a lineage test," Ragnok said as he pulled out the items for both exams.

 

"We should probably do that too," Augusta said looking at Ragnok and the Goblin nodded as he got the things out for that test too.

 

Once it was all out, Ragnok looked at Harry. "Come along. 3 drops for each goblet," he said, motioning to the three Goblets.

 

Harry nodded his head hesitantly and did as the goblin asked. Once the blood was in the goblets, Augusta healed the cut and Harry sat down next to Neville. Once the first test was done, Augusta picked it up and looked it over before handing it to Harry. "Do you wish to claim your Lordships later on? Between me and Sirius, we can teach you what needs to be done," Augusta stated.

 

Harry bit his lip before looking at the test.

 

> _ Inheritance Test for  _ **_Harry James Potter_ **
> 
> **_Full Name:_ ** _ Harry James Potter _
> 
> **_Titles:_ ** _ Heir Potter, Heir Peverell, Heir Black, Heir Gryffindor, Heir Ravenclaw, Heir Slytherin, Heir Merlin, Heir Morgana _
> 
> **_Family Inheritances:_ **
> 
> _ Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Father) _
> 
> _ Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father) _
> 
> _ Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Godfather) _
> 
> _ Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Mother) _
> 
> _ Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Mother) _
> 
> **_Magical Inheritances:_ **
> 
> _ Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin _
> 
> _ Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Merlin _
> 
> _ Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Morgana _
> 
> **_Claimable Titles:_ ** _ Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Slytherin, Lord Hogwarts _
> 
> **_Titles with conditions:_ ** _ Morgana (Come to Vault 5), Merlin (Come to Vault 6) _
> 
> **_Vaults:_ **
> 
> **_Potter Trust Vault_ ** _ \- topped at 10,000 G every month _
> 
> **_Potter Family Vault_ ** _ \- 8,385,880,475 Galleons, 82,432 Sickles, 899 Knuts _
> 
> _ 29 family heirlooms, 59 sets of jewelry, nine homes worth of furniture, 767 books, 3 chests full of precious gems and stones, five school trunks _
> 
> **_Peverell Family Vault_ ** _ \- 9,073,348,005 Galleons, 83,967 Sickles, 954 Knuts _
> 
> _ 39 family heirlooms, 75 sets of jewelry, a dozen homes worth of furniture, 970 books, 8 chests full of precious gems and stones, the 3 Deathly Hallows _
> 
> **_Fleamont Business Vault_ ** _ \- 7,775,632,678 Galleons, 26,747 Sickles, 516 Knuts _
> 
> _ Contracts for several businesses - Listed below _
> 
> **_Black Family Vault_ ** _ \- 9,465,773,952 Galleons, 43,482 Sickles, 229 Knuts _
> 
> _ 106 family heirlooms, 90 sets of jewelry, 2 dozen homes worth of furniture, 1,098 books, 10 chests full of precious gems and stones _
> 
> **_Gryffindor Family Vault_ ** _ \- 89,379,938,045 Galleons, 89,951 Sickles, 756 Knuts _
> 
> _ 200 family heirlooms, 142 sets of jewelry, 14 homes worth of furniture, 505 books, 40 chests full of precious gems and stones, Sword of Gryffindor _
> 
> **_Gryffindor Sub Vault_ ** _ \- Dragon Eggs (Familiars all held under the preservation charm) _
> 
> **_Slytherin Family Vault_ ** _ \- 80,982,263,963 Galleons, 59,039 Sickles, 361 Knuts _
> 
> _ 230 family heirlooms, 150 sets of jewelry, 14 homes worth of furniture, 807 books, 35 chests full of precious gems and stones, several chests containing potions ingredients _
> 
> **_Slytherin Sub Vault_ ** _ \- Snake Eggs (Familiars all held under the preservation charm) _
> 
> **_Ravenclaw Family Vault_ ** _ \- 95,898,903,522 Galleons, 77,219 Sickles, 180 Knuts _
> 
> _ 250 family heirlooms, 175 sets of jewelry, 14 homes worth of furniture, 1,970 books, 20 chests full of precious gems and stones _
> 
> **_Ravenclaw Sub Vault_ ** _ \- Avian Eggs (Familiars all held under the preservation charm) _
> 
> **_Hogwarts Vault_ ** _ \- 1,000,000 Galleons _
> 
> **_Properties:_ **
> 
> _ Potter Manor _
> 
> _ Potter Cottage _
> 
> _ Potter Villa _
> 
> _ Peverell Castle – Scotland _
> 
> _ Peverell Manor – Greece _
> 
> _ Gryffindor Castle – England _
> 
> _ Gryffin's Landing – Scotland _
> 
> _ Slytherin Castle – Unknown location _
> 
> _ Raven's Peak - Unknown Location _
> 
> _ 75% of Hogwarts _
> 
> **_Business Dealings:_ **
> 
> _ Kitsune's Hotsprings - Full Ownership _
> 
> _ Neko's Sports Shop - Full Ownership _
> 
> _ Daily Prophet- 2/4ths Ownership _
> 
> _ Henry's Potion Shop - Full Ownership _
> 
> _ Pettichaps - Full Ownership _
> 
> _ Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions - Full Ownership _
> 
> _ Weeoanwhisker's Barbershop - Full Ownership _

 

"Could we come back to the Lordships later? I...I don't feel comfortable being in charge of anything right now." Harry admitted.

 

The door opened and in strolled Sirius who looked so much better than the last time he saw the male. "Cub, you can always put someone as Regent while you are away. So how many houses do you have claim over?" Sirius said excitedly.

 

"Seven, or well six and I'm Heir to one," Harry said making Sirius sober up and hurry over. Looking it over he started chuckling before he full belly laugh. "This looked about right. Looks like Lady Magic favors you, Cub. Your mother did say she had some titles but she didn't flaunt them around. I'm Lord Black so it's natural that you can't claim it."

 

"So should I claim them, Sirius?" Harry asked nervously.

 

"You should. Augusta is actually your grandfather's sister on your father's side. So you know she will hold the Potter House standard. The Longbottoms have pretty much the same standard. It's why they become vassals to the Potter house," Sirius said with a chuckle.

 

"How did they decide that?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Well naturally they had a duel and your ancestor won," Sirius said looking at him.

 

"Oh," Harry muttered before turning to Ragnok. "Um sir, I've invested into a business that's just starting. I've urged them to come to make an account with Gringotts and they said they would."

 

"Names of the business owners?" Ragnok asked.

 

"Fred and George Weasley," Harry said looking at him.

 

"Yes, I see it. How much did you give them?" Harry told him how much and Ragnok nodded his head "We shall call them in and get a contract drawn up. What do you wish to happen?"

 

Before Harry could answer Sirius did, "At least one-third of the company should be his. He's basically funded them after all." He said in a firm tone.

 

"Duly noted, Lord Black," Ragnok said writing it down.

 

"Now let's move this meeting along. We can ask our questions after everything is looked over, alright." Sirius said looking at Harry who nodded. Augusta grabbed the next paper and she looked it over before giving it to Harry.

 

"Can the goblins help us heal Heir Potter?" Augusta asked Ragnok.

 

"They could. For a price." Ragnok said with a smirk. Harry took this time to look over the paper.

 

> _ Health checkup for  _ **_Harry James Potter_ **
> 
> **_Full Name:_ ** _ Harry James Potter _
> 
> **_Creature:_ ** _ Unknown (Must go through creature inheritance) _
> 
> **_Injuries:_ **
> 
> _ Severely malnourished _
> 
> _ Vitamin deficiency _
> 
> _ Anaemia _
> 
> _ Stunted growth _
> 
> _ Calcium deficiency _
> 
> **_Past Injuries:_ **
> 
> _ Broken left arm – 3 times (ages 5, 6, 8) _
> 
> _ Broken right arm – (age 7) _
> 
> _ 4 broken ribs total – (ages 6, 7, 10) _
> 
> _ Skull fracture – (age 6) _
> 
> _ Crushed fingers of the right hand (age 6) _
> 
> _ Broken left leg – 2 times (ages 6 and 9) _
> 
> _ Broken right ankle – (age 6) _
> 
> _ Shattered right knee – (age 6) _
> 
> _ Burns – hands, arms, torso  _ and _ back (over a period of 6 years) _
> 
> _ Scars – back and chest (over a period of 6 years) _
> 
> _ Concussion – 5 total (over a period of 5 years) _
> 
> _ Various internal injuries – (over a period of 7 years) _
> 
> **_Potions:_ **
> 
> _ Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore _
> 
> _ Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _
> 
> _ Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _
> 
> _ Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore _
> 
> _ Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Albus Dumbledore _
> 
> _ Obedience Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _
> 
> _ Love Potion minor keyed to Ginevra Weasley - administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> _ Hate potion keyed to Slytherin - administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> _ Mate Block Potion - administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> **_Spells:_ **
> 
> _ Blood Glamour – placed by Albus Dumbledore _
> 
> _ Confundus Charm _
> 
> _ Obedience Charm keyed to Vernon Dursley – administered by Albus Dumbledore _
> 
> _ Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 60 times) _
> 
> **_Blocks:_ **
> 
> _ Parseltongue (Slytherin Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken) _
> 
> _ Parselmagic (Slytherin Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Healing (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 25% broken) _
> 
> _ Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 75% broken) _
> 
> _ Metamorphmagus (Black) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 10% broken) _
> 
> _ Natural Occlumency (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Natural Legilimency (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 95% broken) _
> 
> _ Charms (Mother) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 60% broken) _
> 
> _ Transfiguration (Father) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 40% broken) _
> 
> _ Potions (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Mage Site (Ravenclaw) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Invisibility (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Shapeshifting (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Illusion (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Magical Core (blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Parseltongue (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 20% broken) _
> 
> _ Parselmagic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Healing (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Wandless magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) _
> 
> _ Defense Against the Dark Arts (25% blocked) _
> 
> _ Charms (60% blocked) _
> 
> _ Transfiguration (75% blocked) _
> 
> _ Potions (95% blocked) _
> 
> _ Family Mind Connection (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 20% broken) _
> 
> _ Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken) _
> 
> **_Black Magic:_ **
> 
> _ Life Leech - Albus Dumbledore _

 

The more Harry looked at the more he got sick. Augusta and Ragnok were debating a price before Harry spoke, "1,000 Galleon's if you can completely remove all of this and get me in the proper health again."

 

"Harry! That's too much!" Augusta said shocked. Neville just laughed knowing Harry's reasoning.

 

"Can you do it?" Harry asked looking at Ragnok who seemed shocked.

 

"A completely clean slate?" Ragnok questioned.

 

"Yes, completely. No blocks, no spells, no signs of abuse. Can you do it?" Harry asked determinedly.

 

"Of course we can," Ragnok stated.

 

"1,000 Galleons?" Harry prompted.

 

"..." Ragnok sat back and stared at Harry for a moment. Harry stared back waiting. He could wait, He had played this game multiple times. "No." He said leaving Harry shocked as he called for a guard. He spoke in a language that Harry couldn't quite understand before shooing the guard off. "You will be healed after we are done with the papers. Let's continue."

 

Augusta nodded her head before she took the last paper and looked it over before giving it to Harry.

 

> _ Lineage test for _ **_Harry James Potter_ **
> 
> **_Full Name:_ ** _ Harry James Potter _
> 
> **_Parents:_ ** _ James Fleamont Potter, Lily Potter Née Evans _
> 
> **_Mates:_ ** _ Information blocked _
> 
> **_GodParents:_ ** _ Sirius Orion Black, Alice Longbottom _
> 
> **_Godsiblings:_ ** _ Neville Frank Longbottom _
> 
> **_Living Family:_ **
> 
> _ Petunia Dursley _
> 
> _ Dudley Dursley _
> 
> _ Vernon Dursley _
> 
> _ Luna Lovegood _
> 
> _ Xenophilius Lovegood _
> 
> _ Tetsuro Kuroo _
> 
> _ Toko Kuroo _
> 
> _ Charlus Kuroo jr _
> 
> _ Bara Kuroo _
> 
> _ Yuu Nishinoya _
> 
> _ Yuki Nishinoya _
> 
> **_Deceased Family:_ **
> 
> _ Henry Potter _
> 
> _ Fleamont Potter _
> 
> _ Euphemia Potter _
> 
> _ James Potter _
> 
> _ Lily Potter (née Evans) _
> 
> _ Victor Evans _
> 
> _ Annabella Evans née Greenfield _
> 
> _ Pandora Lovegood _
> 
> _ Keibi Nishinoya _
> 
> _ Megami Nishinoya _
> 
> _ Kireina Kuroo _
> 
> _ Mamoru Nishinoya née Potter _
> 
> **_Notable Family members:_ **
> 
> _ Charlus Kuroo née Potter: Branched out into the Kuroo Family securing protection in Japan _
> 
> _ Mamoru Yuu née Potter: Created his own Branch in Japan _
> 
> _ Fleamont Potter: Master Potioneer, Built up the family's income _
> 
> **_Vassal Families:_ ** _ Longbottom _
> 
> **_Marriage Contracts:_ ** _ Marriage Contract to Ginevra Weasley - made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (Illegal) _
> 
> **_Mother’s Family:_ **
> 
> _ Gabriel Gryffindor _
> 
> _ Gillie Gryffindor née Ravenclaw _
> 
> _ Garnett Gryffindor _
> 
> _ Gunnolf Evans née Gryffindor (Squib) _
> 
> _ Mary Evans née Lovegood (Squib) _
> 
> _ Jetta Lovegood _
> 
> _ Roma Lovegood _
> 
> _ Andrew Evans (Squib) _
> 
> _ Isabella Evans _
> 
> _ Victor Evans (Squib) _
> 
> _ Annabella Evans _
> 
> _ Petunia Dursley née Evans (Squib) _
> 
> _ Vernon Dursley _
> 
> _ Lily Potter née Evans _
> 
> **_Father’s Family:_ **
> 
> _ Hardwin Potter _
> 
> _ Iolanthe Potter née Peverell _
> 
> _ Charlus Kuroo née Potter _
> 
> _ Henry Potter _
> 
> _ Bella Potter _
> 
> _ Charlus Potter Jr _
> 
> _ Mamoru Yuu née Potter _
> 
> _ Henry Potter _
> 
> _ Michelle Potter _
> 
> _ Augusta Longbottom née Potter _
> 
> _ Fleamont Potter _
> 
> _ Euphemia Potter _
> 
> _ Frank Longbottom _
> 
> _ Alice Longbottom _
> 
> _ James Potter _
> 
> _ Neville Longbottom _
> 
> _ Mamoru Nishinoya née Potter _
> 
> _ Keibi Nishinoya _
> 
> _ Megami Nishinoya _
> 
> _ Yuu Nishinoya _
> 
> _ Charlus Kuroo the 3rd _
> 
> _ Toko Kuroo _
> 
> _ Kireina Kuroo _
> 
> _ Bara Kuroo _
> 
> _ Tetsuro Kuroo _

 

"I have family that's not the Dursleys," was the first thing Harry said. Sirius didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Harry and hugged him.

 

"Shh Cub. I have you." Sirius said calmly.

 

"Who do I go to?" Harry whispered worriedly.

 

"You are still under my guardianship, Harry. No need to worry about that." Augusta said in a kind tone, instantly calming Harry down some.

 

"I...I'm sorry," Harry muttered under his breath.

 

"You’re fine, Cub," Sirius reassured as he held the small male in his arms.

 

Knowing what Harry probably needed at this moment, Neville spoke up. "So how are you going to heal Harry?"

 

"We have a couple of options. We can just heal him the normal way. Or we can do something experimental on our part. There is a ritual we can do along with a time chamber if there are things he needs to learn. He would be able to keep his memories, but we can revert his body to what it was like before he was attacked, remove all the binds, spells and scars before letting his age in the time chamber in a healing coma with one of our mind healers helping him heal his mind and teach him the things he needs to know until he is 14 yet again." Ragnok said.

 

"Which one will have the best effect for what I want," Harry asked.

 

"Probably the ritual. It will seem like a long time to you but it will be nothing more than an hour in regular time whereas the normal way would be forever." Ragnok explained.

 

"How experimental is experimental?" Harry asked cautiously.

 

"We did the same ritual on your godfather here," Ragnok said motioning to Sirius. "He came out fine. He was a little out of it but he came around."

 

Harry looked at Augusta with a questioning look.

 

"It's up to you, Harry. I won't make this choice for you. I'm here to guide you not tell you what you should and should not do. That's your godfather's job." Augusta stated.

 

"I say do it, Pup. I felt so much better after I came to. Nothing hurts. I don't even feel the Dementor's presence anymore," Sirius said with a smile.

 

"Alright, I'll do it. Sirius...Could you look over the finances for me?" Harry asked hesitantly. "If it helps, I have only ever taken out 1,000 Galleons. And I only authorized Moony to take any money out," Harry rambled off.

 

"I got it, Pup. You go heal. Have them teach you Japanese as well. It will be useful in Japan," Sirius said in a teasing tone before kissing Harry's forehead. Harry nodded and walked off with one of the goblins. Sirius looked at Ragnok, "Can I have the account folders?" Ragnok nodded his head and handed Sirius the folders.

 

Sirius picked up the oldest folders which happened to be the founder's folders. He picked up Slytherin's folder before he looked over the file and sighed softly before grabbing a quill and started to circle things that didn't look right to him. Setting that folder aside since he wasn't sure what Harry wanted to do about Voldemort just yet, he then turned his attention to the Gryffindor one. He quickly went through it before placing it on the desk. He did the same with Ravenclaw and the Peverell files as well. Picking up the Potter Folder, he sighed as he looked at the folder. He remembered a lot of the transactions because of the last time he had helped James catch everything up. Yes, James had let him help get the accounts back in order before they went into hiding. James wanted things simplified just in case they did end up dying. It was one of the smartest moves Sirius could say was all James's idea. Opening the folder, he paused.

 

"Something wrong, Lord Black?" Ragnok asked looking at Sirius.

 

"No. Nothing wrong." Sirius said as he caressed a spot in the folder. Neville got curious and looked over his shoulder

 

**_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_ **

_ The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. _

**_Head of House_ **

_ Harry James Potter _

__

**_Heir_ **

_ N/A _

 

**_Proxy/Political Advisor_ **

_ N/A _

 

**_Head Elf_ **

_ Milly _

 

**_Healer_ **

_ N/A _

 

**_Potioneer_ **

_ N/A _

 

**_Account Manager_ **

_ Ragnok, King of the Goblins _

 

**_Lawyer_ **

_ N/A _

 

**_Business Manager_ **

_ Remus Lupin _

 

**_Caretaker_ **

_ N/A _

 

**_Creature Handler_ **

_ N/A _

 

**_Ward Master_ **

_ N/A _

 

**_Other Members_ **

_ Tetsuro Kuroo _

_ Toko Kuroo _

_ Charlus Kuroo jr _

_ Bara Kuroo _

_ Yuu Nishinoya _

_ Yuki Nishinoya _

_ Remus Lupin _

_ Sirius Black _

_ Neville Longbottom _

_ Xenophilius Lovegood _

_ Luna Lovegood _

_ Augusta Longbottom née Potter _

 

**_Vassal Families_ **

_ Longbottom _

 

**_Vaults Opened_ **

_ Vault 304 - Main Vault _

_ Sub Vault 304 - Jewelry vault _

_ Sub Vault 304 - Item Vault _

_ Vault 305 - Heir Vault _

_ Vault 406 - Kuroo Family Sub Vault _

_ Vaults 700-720 - Kuroo Family members sub vaults (4 Vaults in use) _

_ Vault 750 - Nishinoya Family Vault _

_ Vaults 751-771 - Nishinoya Family Vaults (2 in use) _

 

Neville saw his and Luna's names and he blinked confusedly. "S-Sirius, why are Luna and I on the front page of this. Isn't it only reserved for families?"

 

Sirius chuckled, "Well you see Neville, James being the Head of House, accepted Frank, Alice, Pandora and Xeno into his family. Thus making you and Luna cousins of Harry's," Sirius stated. "Your father was protective over his own and your parents and Luna's parents proved time and time again they were always in our corner. Thus, when he adopted the Marauders he adopted them too." Sirius muttered as his mind looked over the first page. Harry had a lot of work to do to properly get the House of Potter back to the way it was. Sirius shook his head and focused. Once he found where he and James had left off, he started to look at the newer transactions and he growled. "Dumbledore is barred from the Potter Accounts. In fact!" Sirius stood up and started to pace around the office before looking at Augusta. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, hereby decree Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore an enemy of the House of Black, so mote it be!" Magic swirled around the office but Sirius wasn't done yet.

 

"I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby banish Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from any and all properties of the House of Black, so mote it be!" Again, magic swirled around the room.

 

"I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby Ban Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from all business of the House of Black, so mote it be!" Magic started to swirl violently reacting to Sirius's own magic.

 

"I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby lay claim to Harry James Potter as his Magical Guardian, so mote it be!" Magic seemed to slowly start calming down.

 

"I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby ask Lady Magic to judge this illegal marriage between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Weasley and to punish the people involved of their wrongdoing, so mote it be!" Sirius sat down once he was done panting the magic swirling around lazily.

 

"I-" Sirius tensed looking at Augusta who seemed to just have a soft smile on her face, "Approve of what you just did, Sirius." Sirius relaxed hearing Augusta giggle.

 

"I was so worried you would negate my claim to Harry," Sirius whined to the elder female.

 

"No, I can clearly tell he trusts you, Sirius," Augusta stated.

 

"Gran, could Sirius and Remus come along with us to Japan?" Neville asked hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter and this chapter alone Bold will be Japanese.   
> Kudos to my readers and my Beta-reader <3  
> There is a lot of jumping around in this chapter so I am sorry about that.

Harry walked behind the goblin listening to her speak. "Is there anything you wish to learn while in your comatose-like state?"

 

"I need to learn Japanese and learn how to write it..." Harry started, not sure how much the goblin wanted.

 

"You have 14 years to lay in a coma. We can complete that within 2 years. Give me more, child," the Healer Goblin said patiently.

 

"Oh umm, well I guess I should catch up on my muggle education too so Maths, Japanese History, Science, I'd like to know where I am in Japan so I'd like to memorise Japan's maps of the area," Harry said, listing off the information.

 

"Okay more," the goblin said as they walked into the healing chamber and she started writing down the list.

 

"I need Pureblood Etiquette and I need to catch up to my 5th year in spells. I'm sure Mahoutokoro School of Magic is advanced in spell work...I'd also like to know more about my family history..." Harry said nervously.

 

"More," she said as she wrote it down.

 

"Umm International Law, maybe culture differences between England and Japan, and Japanese Law...maybe Muggle and Wizard Fashion and the Couture Differences?" Harry suggested.

 

"Anything else?" She asked looking at Harry.

 

"Umm. How much time would we have left?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"About a year or two," the Goblin stated.

 

"Ummm whatever you think is best probably," Harry said nervously.

 

"Tea service etiquette, Japanese Etiquette in general, Account Management and maybe Goblin Etiquette. We can finish that within a year. We can let you brood the rest of the time about your so-called friends that seemed to have betrayed you," The healer stated, looking at Harry.

 

Harry nodded his head, "That sounds fine." Harry said. He hoped it would be enough. "So will my memory be gone?" Harry asked as he walked over to where the healer asked him to stand. He nearly jumped when the goblins started to take his clothes off he nearly missed the Healer Goblin answering his question.

 

"No, our mind healer will help your mind adjust. He will be slowing down your mindscape while we speed up your body recovery," the healer said as she motioned for him to go lay on the table.

 

"Won't that be bad for my mental health?" Harry asked concerned as he got on the table and laid down.

 

"No, you'll essentially be a 15-year-old in a 14-year-old body," the healer stated.

 

"Only a year difference?" Harry asked surprised.

 

"15 years in your mind, 14 years in this chamber, an hour to your party waiting in Ragnok's office," the Healer said.

 

"Oh. Okay." Harry said as he laid down and sighed, "Shall we start?" He asked nervously. The goblins nodded before one of them looked at the Healer Goblin.

 

"Do you have the list?" He took the list and he nodded his head. "Child, look my way." Harry looked at him and they instantly went into his mind, everything else fading from view.

 

"Where are we?" Harry asked concerned.

 

"Your mind. My name is PoisonFang and I will be your teacher in these subjects. Soon your body will revert down to what it was like as a child. Once you get to that state, I will start talking nothing but Japanese to help you learn. We will also be starting your Pureblood, Japanese and Goblin Etiquette. Then once you have mastered those, we shall move on to writing Japanese, Tea Service Etiquette and Account Management. After those, it shall be the Potter History and Japanese History." The Goblin looked to see if Harry was paying attention and Harry was dead focused on him. Good. He continued on without problems, "Then we shall proceed with Muggle Fashion, Wizard Fashion and  Couture differences. We will then proceed with the rest. Does this plan frighten you?" PoisonFang asked, looking at Harry.

 

"Actually no, I like that idea. Thank you for your willingness to teach me," Harry said looking at PoisonFang but then he felt himself shrinking. "Looks like we get to start," Harry said before he completely turned into a mess of a child. The goblin snorted.

 

**"Well then, come here little one let's see how fast you can learn with a goblin teacher,"** PoisonFang said in a fond tone. The Goblin Nation always were kind to children, it was partially why he was chosen for this job. He had always had a soft spot for children.

 

Back out of the mindscape, the goblins were fixing the damage done to Harry at a rapid rate. "Make sure you keep his fluids and carb intake high, he will need it. How are the scars coming along?" The Head Healer called out, looking at the other healers in the room.

 

"They are disappearing, it seems the boy had Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom inside him. What shall we do about that?" The healer asked.

 

"Start the blood transfer. Replace all of his blood with blood replenishers until it's gone. He said he wanted a clean slate!" The Head Healer barked out with a growl.

 

"Yes, sir!" They all called out as they worked. The Head Healer looked down at the boy's forehead and he sighed before he carefully used his magic to suck out the dark magic from where the Horcrux was. Once it was completely gone, the Head Healer looked around. The goblins had finished replacing his blood and giving Harry blood replenishers. "Sir there is no longer any trace of the Phoenix tears or Basilisk venom."

 

"Good, anything else notable?" He asked looking at his healers.

 

"Not at the moment, sir. Shall we get back to the scars?" The healer asked.

 

"Yes. Keep an eye out for anything else." The healers nodded and got to work.

 

Back in Harry's mind, the goblin huffed,  **"No Child, like this."** The goblin fixed a four-year-old Harry's arms as he served tea.

 

**"Sorry Sensei,"** Harry said nervously as he poured the tea. Once the tea was served, PosionFang took a drink.

 

**"Good job preparing it."** The goblin finally spoke.  **"Let's get back to the accounts,"** He stated as he looked at the folders. PosionFang was testing Harry on what he knew at the moment.

 

**"Which company has the highest profit for the Potter accounts? Write it down,"** PoisonFang asked. The goblin was getting Harry to work on all three in a rotation. It was proving to be the best option for Harry instead of tackling one subject at a time. He had tried once and Harry ended up falling asleep during Pureblood Etiquette. After a couple more questions, PoisonFang looked over Harry's answers and he smirked.  **"Perfect. Let's move on to the Potter family history. I will be tackling these subjects separately so pay attention. I will not be changing the style for this one."**

 

Harry sat at attention, his eyes sparkling a little. It was clear Harry was interested in his Family’s history.

 

**"The Potters have been around since the time of the Founders and even before that. But since the last name of Potter was a common name for muggles, they were not placed on the stupid list of Sacred Twenty-Eight. All of your ancestors have been a witch or wizard. But we start our lesson with Linfred of Stinchcombe. He was a locally well-beloved man whose nickname ended up becoming your last name today,"** PoisonFang started out.

 

**"His nickname was Potter?"** Harry asked confused.

 

**"No, foolish child, it was 'the Potterer'. It was shortened down to Potter years later. Moving on, his muggle neighbours often called upon his medicinal services,"** PoisonFang grumbled out

 

**"He was a healer of sorts?"** Harry asked excitedly.

 

**"Yes, a healer and a potioneer. So child calm down."** PoisonFang said teasingly.  **"They thought of him as a lovable and harmless old man pottering about in his garden. His well-meaning eccentric reputation served him well and he was able to continue his experiments that built up the Potter fortune as it is today. Many of his experiments are the original recipes for potions such as Skele-gro and Pepperup potion."**

 

**"I saw payments to the Potter accounts from the hospitals but I didn't realise that was the reason,"** Harry said surprised.

 

**"Yes, child. Moving on, Linfred had seven children. His eldest, Hardwin, married Iolanthe Peverell, the Daughter of Ignotus Peverell."** PoisonFang stopped expecting Harry to interrupt and interrupt Harry did.

 

**"So that's how we are related to them!"** Harry said surprised. PoisonFang just chuckled.

 

**"Iolanthe inherited her grandfather's invisibility cloak and told her husband about it, thus creating the tradition of passing down the cloak. For generations, the Potters would marry their neighbors and occasionally muggles who turned out to be squibs. Each generation added to the Potter coffers with their hard work. Most of the Potter Family had Linfred's characteristics,"** Poison fang said with a smile.  **"Occasionally a Potter made their way all the way to London and twice has a member of the Potter family sat in the Wizengamot. Ralston Potter, who was a member from 1612 to 1652. The other was Henry Potter who was a direct descendant of Hardwin and Iolanthe. He sat on there from 1913 to 1921. His wife, Bella Potter, was friends with Johnathan Longbottom. In fact, Ralston Potter and Johnathan Longbottom were longtime friends. They were such good friends that Johnathan and Ralston decided they would duel. Whoever would win would become a Lord and the other would become their vassal family."**

 

**"Wouldn't a vassal family owe their lord family something?"** Harry asked confused.

 

**"It's a bit different in wizarding terms. A vassal house is more of a guard. The Potters weren't known for their battle presence but the Longbottoms were. Your ancestor managed to trick his way into winning against the Longbottom ancestor. But after a couple of years of the Longbottoms being upset, the Potter's treated the Longbottoms like family. Henry's brother, Charlus moved to Japan and married into a lower class Japanese wizard family. Instead of letting the name die out, Charlus took the name Kuroo and the elders of the Kuroo clan swore they would become a subfamily under the Potter name,"** The Goblin lectured on.

 

**"Wow,"** Harry whispered excitedly as he listened on.

 

**"Hush child. I know you're only mentally 6 but please! Sit still."** The goblin huffed before continuing **"Generations of Potters passed on until we get to your great grandfather, Henry Potter the second, and his brother. Mamoru Potter moved to Japan and decided to stay there and create a family of his own. He fell in love with a squib and created the Yuu family, they became the second subfamily of the Potters. Henry Potter went on to marry Michelle Potter and have Augusta Potter and Fleamont Potter. Augusta went on to marry Andrew Longbottom and have Frank Longbottom. Fleamont Potter focused on his potions nearly doubling the Potter accounts’ finances and ended up marrying Euphemia Potter before having your father, James Potter."** The Goblin lectured, making sure Harry was paying attention.

 

Back outside of Harry's mind, the goblins were slowly one by one making sure Harry's body was healed and gained the proper weight and height that was normal for a Potter family member. It had taken them forever but they had managed to get the binds off. Even the most dangerous ones.

 

"What needs to be done next?" One of the goblins asked.

 

"Scars are removed, blood is completely new, his bones need to be done and we need to examine his magical core." The Head Healer said to the rest of the goblins. All of them nodded and one by one they spelled away bones and regrew them. Once that was done, one of the specialist healer goblins walked over and started to examine Harry's magical core. "Everything is fine with his core." The Head Healer stated after seeing the results of the exam. "Now we just have to help him grow." The group of Goblins nodded and began working.

 

In Ragnok's Office, Sirius was pacing back and forth. "Where is he. They should have finished by now." Sirius said worriedly.

 

"Calm down, Lord Black. It's only been twenty minutes. Your procedure was shorter, remember. You didn't have that much damage and you weren't learning anything." Ragnok stated. "The healers have informed me that this will take up to an hour outside of their time chamber. " Ragnok informed. Sirius groaned as he sat down, but then he jumped up when the door opened. Sirius huffed when he noticed it was just another goblin. Ragnok rolled his eyes and looked at the Goblin. "You have news?"

 

"Yes, my King, the young Lord's slate is clean. He just needs to grow and finish his lessons now." The Goblin said with his head bowed.

 

"What lessons did the child end up taking?" Ragnok asked curiously.

 

"The young Lord ended up taking twenty classes, a few of them being Goblin Etiquette and Account Management." Ragnok looked at the goblin surprised.

 

"Interesting... what other classes did he take?" Ragnok asked his interest perked now.

 

"Japanese etiquette, Pureblood etiquette, Tea Service etiquette, speaking Japanese, writing Japanese, Potter family history, Japanese History, Muggle Fashion, Wizard Fashion, Couture differences, Maths, Japanese Maps, Science, International Laws, Japanese Laws, Japanese and English Culture, Mahoutokoru rules, Mahoutokoru spells up to 8th year," The goblin listed off from memory.

 

"Hmm is he transferring over to Mahoutokoru?" Ragnok asked Sirius and Augusta.

 

"It was a thought of mine to transfer both Neville and Harry," Augusta said.

 

"I fully support it, we should probably urge Xeno to do the same for Luna," Sirius said crossing his arms.

 

"I agree, she's such a sweet girl," Augusta said. Ragnok motioned for a guard to go do so.

 

"I shall send a letter to their headmaster for all three of them then. Will they be staying in Japan?" Ragnok continued to ask.

 

"Yes, Harry will be at least. The farther he is away from this blasted war the better," Sirius said looking at Augusta.

 

"The Longbottoms have family down there so Neville will be staying there as well, we also know the Lovegoods have family down there as well," Augusta stated.

 

"I shall also send a letter to their governing body to provide them shelter from the war. How will you be getting there?" Ragnok asked.

 

"We could go though muggle transport," Sirius suggested.

 

"Why not portkey?"Augusta suggested confused what was wrong with it. Ragnok huffed.

 

"You two do know we have an entrance to our Japanese branch that you can just ask to use right?" Ragnok asked.

 

"Could we use it?" Neville asked.

 

"For a price," Ragnok said looking at Neville.

 

Neville looked Ragnok over before nodding, "500 Galleons."

 

"Neville!" Augusta said shocked looking at her Grandson. Sirius barked out a laugh as he held his stomach.

 

"600 Galleons," Ragnok said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"700 Galleons," Neville countered.

 

"I think you need lessons in bribing child," Ragnok snarked out.

 

"Are you sure?" Neville asked looking at Ragnok and the Goblin King could see the mischief in them.

 

"You and the little Potter Lord amuse me. You can use it for free. I declare the House of Longbottom and the House of Potter are Goblin Friends." Neville bowed his head thanking the Goblin King. Augusta looked so confused and Sirius couldn't help but laugh, falling out of his seat.

 

The door opened up and Sirius sat up looking at it but huffed when he saw it was another goblin followed by Luna and her father. "What are we doing here, Little Moon?" Xenophilius asked.

 

Luna giggled as she skipped in and held Neville's hand, "Father, a war is coming. A war I don't wish to be a part of. Can we go visit Cousin Kei and Cousin Kenma?"

 

Augusta shook her head before speaking, "Xenophilius, Dumbledore is manipulating the students. We are moving Neville and Harry to Japan and putting them in Mohoutokoro to be with family. You should do the same for Luna. Send her to Mahoutokoro. She'll be safe there."

 

"Pandora tried warning James and Lily," Xenophilius said with a sigh.

 

"We should have listened, Xeno," Sirius said looking at the blonde haired male.

 

"We can easily pack everything up and head down to Japan," Xenophilius said making Luna cheer and hug Neville happily.

 

"Alright, you, Sirius and Remus go to Japan with the children. I'm not finished here yet." Augusta said proudly.

 

"Augusta...what are you planning," Sirius said worriedly.

 

"I'm kicking Albus Dumb-as-a-door out on his ass!" Augusta growled out 

 

Sirius chuckled, "Augusta I name you proxy to the Black seats. Give them hell for making my godson suffer."

 

"I plan on it, Sirius," Augusta said proudly.

 

The door opened and in walked a noble looking woman.  **"Sir Ragnok, it is a pleasure to see you again, where are the people looking for political refuge?"**

 

**"All of them here except for the elder woman. We also have one in the healing chambers and one away on business at the moment."** Ragnok said.

 

The woman gasped,  **"are they alright?"**

 

**"My godson is in the process of healing. He's been manipulated and had blocks and spells on him. He should be cleared of it soon."** Sirius said. He bowed properly to the woman,  **"On behalf of my friends and family, I thank you for taking us into your country."**

 

**"Ragnok here is a dear friend of mine so when he asked, I couldn't say no. I am Minister Haruhi. Will the children be enrolling into Mahoutokoro? Their program is different from Hogwarts. The children below 5th year physically go to school, but when they reach the age of eleven, they go early in the morning, around 6, into a time chamber to study that way until 8 in the morning when they go to regular schooling. We incorporate all businesses into the mundane and magical world. It helps that the Japanese people believe in spirits and the spiritual. It makes things easier on us,"** she explained.

 

**"Thank you for informing me and after hearing what my godson wanted the goblins to teach him, I think he will be able to transition easily. Is there anything we need to be made aware of?"** Sirius asked looking at her.

 

**"If you plan on staying for a long time I suggest you have the goblins make you IDs stating your residency. With how well you speak our language, you shouldn't have too much trouble on our soil."** She said happily.  **"Does any of your party have any issues or concerns I need to be made aware of?"**

 

"Any concerns going to Japan?" Sirius asked looking at them. Everyone shook their heads no. Looking back at the woman he spoke again,  **"I have one. One of our members is a werewolf. What are the laws for them?"**

 

**"Well, they would be under the creature laws. Off the top of my head I know they must have a place for them to be for their transformation and they must have our werewolf potion."** She replied in a thoughtful tone.

 

**"Why your potion?"** Sirius asked curiously

 

**"Ours doesn't poison the wolf inside, it helps harmonise them enough to where their wolf is more of an animagus form than a werewolf."** She explained.  **"There have been many werewolves coming to Japan just for the finalising potion. After the finalising potion, they won't need the potion ever again but they need to be on the potions for a year before they can even think about it."** She said. Seeing how Sirius was she covered her mouth and whispered  **"Ragnok? H-have I said something wrong?"**

 

Sirius felt his eye twitch.  **"No my dear, Britian's wizards are backwards so they have not thought of doing that for the werewolves. Lord Sirius here is best friends with their werewolf companion."** Ragnok explained.

 

**"Excuse me for a moment,"** Sirius said in a false sweet tone. Walking off a little bit, he summoned his patronus that was the shape of his Grim form. "Take this message to Moony," He took a deep breath and glared, "MOONY YOU ASSHOLE! GET YOUR FURRY ASS GRINGOTTS NOW!"

 

**"He doesn't sound happy,"** Minister Haruhi whispered out a little.

 

**"He isn't, Madam,"** Neville said with a soft smile.

 

**"Is all of your party this well at speaking Japanese?"** She asked surprised.

 

**"All the ones that are going. The Potters, Longbottoms and Lovegoods all have family in Japan,"** Neville stated.

 

**"They do? Who exactly, if I may ask."** She asked hesitantly.

 

**"The Longbottoms have the Daichi family and the Yaku family. The Potters have the Yuu family and the Kuroo family. The Lovegoods have the Tsukishima's and the Kozumes,"** Neville listed off.

 

**"Oh. Those are our equivalent of your Ministry’s Noble Houses,"** she said surprised.

 

The door opened and Remus poked his head in, "Uhh," he walked in and closed the door.

 

Sirius turned around and glared at his only friend. "You furry bastard!" He started hurrying over to Remus.

 

Remus, in a quick maneuver, pinned Sirius down. " Padfoot?"

 

"When were you going to tell me!" Sirius growled out.

 

"Tell you what?!" Remus asked confused.

 

"WOLFSBANE, YOU MUTT! BLOODY FUCKING WOLFSBANE!" Sirius ranted out trying to get out of Remus's hold. The wolf paled and held Sirius a little tighter.

 

"Pads, I was gonna-" Sirius cut Remus off.

 

"NO, YOU WEREN'T! YOU SELF SACRIFICING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU THINK YOURSELF A MONSTER BUT MOONY HAS NEVER HURT ME DURING THE MOON!" Sirius growled out getting out of Remus's hold finally, he turned and pinned Remus down. "You're getting off wolfsbane and getting on the Japanese version. Even if I have to tie you up and force it down your throat! Peter betrayed us and James is gone! I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO, MOONY!"

 

**"Is everything alright with them?"** Minister Haruhi asked hesitantly.

 

Luna giggled before speaking,  **"They are your typical yaoi couple. They are just working through their angst."**

 

**"Luna!"** Remus scolded, embarrassed only to have a growling Sirius shift to Padfoot and snap at Remus. Remus instantly got into a submissive position and whimpered.

 

**"Are Britain's werewolves all like this? Or is it just him, Ragnok?"** Minister Haruhi asked.

 

**"He's a submissive wolf and from what I am gathering, Lord Black is his dominant,"** Ragnok explained.

 

**"That makes so much more sense than what I was thinking,"** She said with an amused smile.

 

Back inside of Harry's mind, PoisonFang was just finishing up his testing of Harry's knowledge. "Looks like you have passed, Lord Potter. You may pod-" A flashing went on around them and PoisonFang sighed, "Looks like they are finished. I am glad we managed to get the lessons done."

 

"I feel exhausted. Is this normal?" Harry asked tiredly.

 

"Unfortunately." PoisonFang managed to answer before they were brought to reality.

 

Harry groaned as he covered his eyes as he felt the light above him. "Please don't make me move," Harry whined softly.

 

"Come along, child. You need to move. I promise we will get you a Pepperup Potion." The Head Healer said. Harry grumbled as he sat up sluggishly.

 

"Nothing hurts so I'll give you that. How’s the scan?" He asked. The healer goblin gave him the paper proudly. Harry looked at it and was pleasantly surprised that it was completely blank. Before he could say anything, the Head Healer goblin spoke up.

 

"Lord Potter, you are required in King Ragnok's office. Here is the Pepperup Potion and here is a pain reliever potion," the goblin said, offering the two potions to Harry. Harry hesitantly took them before getting off the bed. He was about to speak but the Head Healer goblin spoke again. "Come along, Lord Potter. You too PoisonFang." The two followed the Head Healer to Ragnok's office. Once they walked in, Harry was surprised by the sight. Sirius looked like he was going to attack Remus, there was a woman he didn't know in the room, Luna and her father were there and Augusta just looked amused by the whole situation.

 

"Harry!" Luna said cheerfully. "You look so much better, you've gotten taller, too!" Luna said with a soft smile. This seemed to catch Sirius's attention for a moment.

 

"Thank you, Luna. I'm kind of exhausted. Do you mind if I sit?" Harry said weakly. Luna helped him to a chair and helped him sit down. Harry gave out a groan and relaxed in the chair.

 

"You sound like an old man, Pup," Sirius said. He knew Remus knew this wasn't over.

 

**"Are you alright, child?"** Minister Haruhi asked softly looking at Harry.

 

**"I am fine, I was reverted in age and they healed my body in a time chamber. My body just has to adjust. I am sorry if this seems rude but who are you?"** Harry asked looking at the woman. Sirius got a beaming smile on his face happy that the lessons seemed to have worked for him.

 

**"It is fine, child. I am Minister Haruhi. My country is giving you a political refugee status to get away from England,"** she said looking at Harry.

 

**"I'm sorry, I would bow but everything hurts,"** The woman laughed softly and Harry just tilted his head slightly.

 

**"Please do not concern yourself with that when it comes to me. When did everyone wish to arrive in Japan? It is around six in the morning, Japan time. "** The elder woman looked at the group. The group looked at each other before looking at Harry.

 

"When do you want to leave, Pup?" Sirius asked looking at Harry with soft eyes.

 

"As soon as possible but I don't think my body wishes to move right now. I am totally not objecting to being carried, either," Harry stated.

 

Remus chuckled weakly. "I can carry you, Pup."

 

"Ragnok, when can you get our IDs?" Sirius asked looking at the Goblin King.

 

"Already made. Shall I have the goblins put the houses under lockdown?" Ragnok asked.

 

"Yes please," Xenophilius said looking at Ragnok.

 

"Yes," Sirius said with a nod.

 

"I'll still be here for a while, so leave Longbottom Manor alone," Augusta stated.

 

**"They will be leaving with you, dear. If the Japanese ministry would be so kind as to inform the sub houses that their main branches are coming?"** Ragnok asked looking at his old time friend.

 

**"Already ahead of you, Ragnok."** She teased lightly.  **"You might want to give them cards to their accounts so they don't have to come into the bank for money."**

 

**"Right you are."** Ragnok waved his hand and a case of black cards arrived. "Each of you take one and it will link to your accounts. They work in the muggle world as well so no need to come and swap money."

 

**"I know I need to go get new clothes. Could we do that after whatever we need to do at the Japanese Ministry?"** Harry asked

 

**"Sure, we will be heading that way anyway. All of you need to get a Focus Ring. Your wands won't be permitted and will be useless in Japan,"** Minister Haruhi stated.

 

**"Alright. Shall we get going then?"** Harry asked as he stood up on shaky legs.

 

"Here, Pup, let me get you. Siri, help me out please," Remus said as he knelt down his back facing Harry and Sirius helped Harry so Remus was carrying him piggyback style. Once they were situated, the group headed off to Japan's branch of Gringotts. Stepping through an archway, Harry felt himself shiver and his stomach clench in pain. "Pup, please don't puke all over me," Remus begged.

 

Harry buried his face clinging to Remus, trying to breathe through it to calm his stomach down and to focus on something else.

 

**"Just some simple paperwork at the Ministry before we go back out. While we are out, the Ministry will contact your sub families and ask for a representative to come to the Ministry we can proceed from there."** Minister Haruhi said as she guided them through an archway. The building around them faded into the Japanese Ministry.

 

The group was surprised by the archway but they pressed on. Getting to an office, she opened the door and she spotted one of the workers. She cleared her throat and the male sat straight up.  **"Madam! I didn't know you were back! What do you need?"**

 

**"I need to register these residents. They will be staying for the for some time."** Minister Haruhi said watching the male.

 

**"Of course, Madam. If they could just tap their focus on these papers, everything will be set up and I’ll send them off."** The male said calmly. She nodded her head before turning and looking at the group.

 

**"Just tap your wand onto the paper and focus on your magic."** The group nodded their heads and did as the female said. With six different taps of six different wands, the papers multiplied before fluttering off like petals in the wind.  **"Alright, let's head out and get you all focus rings and this young man a new wardrobe."** Before she could leave through a man hurried over.

 

**"Minister! Minster! You have an emergency meeting in room 7!"** Minister Haruhi huffed as she looked at the male.

 

**"Everyone this is my assistant Akemi Akihiko. Since I apparently have a meeting, he will be helping you out. Akihiko. They are political refugees. They need focus rings and one of them needs to stop by and get a new wardrobe. Then they need to be brought back here until one of their subfamilies come and get them."** She said looking at the male.

 

**"Of course, Minister. I shall help them on their errands and bring them right back."** Akihiko said bowing his head. He then turned himself to look at the group.  **"Focus rings, then clothing. Does that sound acceptable?"** He asked everyone in the group but Harry nodded their heads. Harry had snuggled into Remus' neck and was slowly drifting off to sleep.  **"Alright everyone, this way."** The male motioned to follow him as they walked through another archway.

 

**_Meanwhile_ **

 

**"Sonny!"** The door swung open to show an old man. The old man hobbled his way more into the manor on his cane as he looked around. The old man didn't look ancient but he looked to be in his early 60's. When the old man spotted a tall blonde haired male, he calmed down.  **"Did you get the note?"** The old man asked looking at the blonde haired male. The younger male turned and looked at the old man with his golden brown eyes.

 

**"Why would the Minister want us at the Ministry? What is this about main branches. I know we come from Sub-families but Gramps never explained it to us."** The male said worriedly.

 

**"It means you are a lower branch of a powerful family. All three of our houses are, along with three others."** The blonde haired male turned and looked towards a middle-aged male who had spoken. The middle-aged male had black hair and almost looked like a cat when it came to his features.

 

**"Which one of us should go collect them?"** The old man asked.

 

**"It should be this one, he lives here at the Manor. They will be staying here."** The middle-aged male said pointing to the youngest one of them.

 

**"But I just got into college. Shouldn't someone with more experience go?"** The youngest said worriedly.

 

**"Well we can all go, but I am not sure how the Lovegoods or the Longbottoms will feel about me coming,"** The Middle-aged male said with a sigh.

 

**"If I know Augusta, she would be delighted to see some of her family. Stop being so worried. It's probably why you were informed. That or they found Young Harry."** The old man said with a teasing tone.

 

**"Don't even give me high hopes old man. The only way I know he is alive is the family book,"** the Middle-aged male said with a defeated look.

 

**"Lovegood... I remember that name...Oh! Luna!"** The younger male announced happily.  **"She always loved meeting people!"**

 

**"I could always just send my grandson. He needs a distraction instead of just moping about in his room."** The old man stated looking at the two.

 

**"I mean...I guess I can go,"** The youngest stated rubbing the back of his neck.

 

**"Are you sure, kid?"** The middle-aged man asked.  **"These are the main branches we are talking about. The Potters, Lovegoods, and Longbottoms."**

 

**"So a lot of butt kissary, got it."** the Boy grumbled.

 

**"Notify us when you get back and we will come help."** The old man said with a soft smile.

 

**"Yeah, Augusta can be a pain so don't let her overwhelm you, alright?"** The middle-aged male said in a teasing tone.

 

**"Yeah yeah yeah, Alright Kuroo-san, Sawamura-san. I shall notify you once I get back. You might want to notify my parents and get your families ready to meet them just in case,"** the youngest male said with a smirk.

 

**"Get out of here, you little shit"** The old man now known as Sawamura-san snarked as he started to move back into the hall.

 

**"I am serious Akiteru. Don't let them overwhelm you. I know the Longbottoms, the only one you have to worry about is Augusta. You know the Lovegoods... I am not sure who else they have, so be careful. If you are unsure, send me or Sawamura a Patronus alerting us and we will come and help in any way we can,"** the middle-aged male now known as Kuroo-san informed.

 

**"I understand. Thank you for being concerned about me. Please tell my parents what's happening if they already haven't been informed."** Akiteru said looking at the elder male. After the elder male nodded Akiteru hurried around and got properly dressed before hurrying out the door. Walking around and up the steps he moved along quickly. That was when he felt the presence next to him.

 

**_".: Where are you going?:."_ ** Akiteru looked down at the Kitsune and he smiled weakly.

 

**"The main Branches are coming and I was tasked to go get them,"** Akiteru told the fox.

 

**_".: Can I go along? Foxes honor, I'll be good. The Main Branches will punish my kind if I'm not,:."_ ** The Kitsune asked looking at Akiteru.

 

**"Fine but hurry. We need to be there yesterday,"** Akiteru said looking at the fox as it shifted into a little boy with messy Black hair and Neon green eyes.

 

**_".: Do you think the Potters will like me like this? I look like what the Young Heir used to look like only a little older!:. "_ ** The kitsune said with a smile.

 

**"Maybe. How did your ancestors even get bound to the Potters?"** Akiteru asked as they hurried along the path.

 

**_".: One of our ancestors upset the First Potter that came after his brother moved here. The Potter challenged us to a prank war, him and his brother against the Kitsune clan. After a prank war between my ancestors and the Potters, we lost and bound by our word and magic we became bound to the Potters for life. We aren't upset by it, in fact, we feel like we now have a purpose.:."_ ** The Kitsune said proudly.

 

**"I see... Well grab my hand."** The kitsune did and they walked through the archway entering a side entrance to the Ministry.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my beta reader   
> Kudos to my Readers  
> Kudos to everyone

When the group of seven arrived at a small shop, the male turned and looked at the group. "Focus rings are our wands here in Japan. Using a focus ring greatly improves the chances of a witch or wizard becoming used to using magic without a focus." Akihiko stated looking at the group. "That being said, let's go see if Aina-sama is busy." They walked into the building and it seemed to expand. Walking in more, Akihiko called out, "Aina-sama! We have some people here to see you!" The small black fox tilted its head when it saw the group. "Oh hello, Mini-chan. Helping out Aina-sama again, I see." The fox chirped happily. "This is Mini-chan. She is Aina-sama's familiar. She was given to Aina-sama by the Kuroo family when she was little."

 

Harry lifted his head up a little and connected eyes with the small kitsune. The kitsune squeaked and jumped off the counter and landed in front of Sirius,  **_".: You’re home! Welcome back to Japan, little one! Welcome home Vassal House Longbottom! Who's the girl? Is she your mate? Your kits will look adorable, sir! :."_ **

 

"U-Uh thank you," Harry said hesitantly. Hearing the rest, Harry blushed. "N-No! She isn't. She's sort of like my sister, if anything. How do you know about the vassal house?" He asked, confused.

 

**_".: All the kitsunes know about how the Longbottom's turned into the Potter's vassal. Are you here to get your focus ring? :."_ ** The kitsune asked with a tilt to her head. To everyone else, the kitsune was just squeaking at Harry.

 

"Yes, my friends and I are," Harry said looking at the cute little fox.

 

**_".: I will tell Aina-chan to hurry then, you can tell your companions to sit down anywhere. Do you wish to go first or last? :."_ ** The kitsune asked looking at Harry.

 

"L-Last, if you don't mind. I tend to take the longest when it comes to these things," Harry said weakly. The kitsune nodded and bolted to the back room.

 

"Harry?" Sirius asked curiously.

 

"Uh...it spoke to me? Not sure how...She also said we can sit wherever we wish," Harry said weakly.

 

"The kitsune's have a species bond with the Kuroos. Other than that, I am unsure." Akihiko said rubbing his chin.

 

"That will do it then. Harry's part of the main branch while the Kuroos are a sub-branch," Remus said amused.

 

"Right. I forgot about that," Sirius said with a surprised face.

 

Before any more could be said an old woman came in holding a staff. "Ah, it looks like Mini-chan wasn't lying. Welcome back to Japan, Potter-sama. I shall see your friends first before I do you, is that alright?" Harry nodded his head to the elder lady.

 

"Thank you, Aina-sama," Harry said as Sirius sat him down on a chair.

 

"Now now, none of that. All of you call me Aina-chan, especially you Potter-sama," the old woman said with a soft smile.

 

"Only if you call me Harry-kun," Harry said with a softer smile. The old woman chuckled before she nodded. She motioned for Neville to step forward.

 

"What was your wand wood and core and which is your wand arm?" She asked, looking at Neville.

 

" Actually Aina-chan, I already have my focus ring. It's right here," he said pulling it out from under his shirt to show a golden ring with a howlite gem.

 

"Oh, it's a lovely piece. I'm sensing cherry wood and shika horn as well?" Aina looked around Neville

 

"Right," Neville said shyly.

 

She gave a soft hum before she nodded, "and it serves you well." Looking at the room she looked around, "Who has a focus ring and who doesn't?"

 

"I don't," Remus said shyly.

 

"I don't either," Sirius grumbled. It was clear that he used to have one though.

 

"Father and I have one as well," Luna said in her airy tone with a soft smile. "Mine is a silver limewood with moon rabbit hair covered in silver and it has several hematite stones. Daddy's is a spruce wood with kirin scales all covered in bronze with an azurite stone," Luna said with a smile.

 

"I couldn't have picked yours better, Lovegood-sama's," Aina said with a smile. "Alright, who shall we go with first?" Aina asked looking at the three males. "I promised Harry-Kun I would save him for last, so it's one of you two," Aina said with a pointed look to Sirius and Remus.

 

Both males looked at each other before they both moved. "No Moony! I don't have a wand, let me go first!"

 

"I have to deal with your constant whining all the time! Let me go first, Padfoot!"

 

"Moony! Come on! I'm still pissed at you for the wolfsbane! Let me have this moment!"

 

"Oh shove off, Sirius! I was going to tell you!"

 

Harry doubled over in laughter as he held his sides. "Please...Please stop," he whimpered trying to catch his breath.

 

"Harry! Decide who's going first!" Sirius whined.

 

**_".: Oh, how this scene reminds me of James-sama's time here:."_ **

 

Harry tried catching his breath. "What do you mean, Mini-chan?"

 

**_".: The shaggy one was like this when he came with James-sama and Lily-hime. He fought with Lily-hime trying to go after James-sama. It was adorable really:."_ ** The small Kitsune commented.

 

"Who do you think should go first?" Harry asked as he sat there.

 

**_".: The werewolf. He has holes in his magic that the ring will instantly fix. All three of you do. But the werewolf is the worst at the moment. Then it's the shaggy one and then you.:."_ **

 

"Holes in our what?... Is that dangerous?" Harry asked concerned.

 

**_".: Very much so, Little Cub. You can try to get it fixed by professional healers but only us creatures can truly sense where the holes are. My bond with Aina-chan gives her that ability. Her rings help heal and help your magic.:."_ **

 

"Remus goes first, Sirius. No whining," Harry's tone cut all complaints off Sirius's tongue.

 

Remus smiled softly at Harry before stepping forward. "Okay, how do we do this?" Remus asked nervously.

 

"Just stand there for a moment please," Aina said as she looked around Remus. Circling him for a moment, she tisked before calling out. "Mini-chan. I need apache tears, about five of them, cypress wood, werewolf hair, and copper," she said as she came back in front of him. Pulling a movable tray over, Mini brought over the items and placed them on the tray. She brought Remus close to the tray and she made him cover the items with his hands. "Just focus your magic into your hands and think of your magic."

 

Remus nodded as he did. Closing his eyes, it took about a minute before magic burst from his hands, swirling around the room. Remus was about to pull his hands away but Aina clasped her hands over his.

 

"Not yet. Keep your focus," she warned. Remus gulped but did as he was told. He felt like a child getting his first wand all over again. After a couple of moments, the elder woman pulled Remus's hands away, revealing a copper ring with the apache tears in the shape of a moon. She took the ring and placed it on Remus's middle finger on his wand arm. "Now try a simple spell. I suggest barely putting any magic in at first."

 

Remus thought for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Lumos." He held his hand out with his palm up and a ball of light appeared. "Brilliant," Remus said calmly. Aina smiled softly.

 

"Alright, you’re next, come along," Aina said as she motioned Sirius forward. Sirius bounded over to her and smiled happily. "Hmmm," Aina circled around him again before stopping in front of Sirius. "Mini-chan, how does angelite, dogwood, steel and thestral core sound?" Something was chucked at the back of Aina's head and she whined as she rubbed it. "Alright alright, what do you suggest. He has a gaping hole in his magic!" Looking at the familiar, she thought for a moment. "That might work… angelite, dogwood, iron and grim fur... That sound...right for him? Alright, get me them if you would, Mini-chan."

 

"What is this about a gaping hole in my magic?" Sirius asked concerned. He was worried when he heard half of Harry's conversation with the fox but he didn't understand what was being talked about.

 

"Oh right, you can't understand Mini-chan. Well basically, the werewolf, you and young Harry-kun all have holes in your magic. While you can spend money on a healer, only for them to tell you they can't do anything for you, what you need to do is get a focus ring and then head to the kitsune springs at Kuroo Manor. The foxes there will recognise the ring because I put a little of my magic in there to help stabilise your magic, and they will help fix your magic. The focus rings I make are used in two ways. Stabilising your magic while acting as it's focus and helping it heal. I am not sure how long you will have to stay in the hot springs but the foxes there will be able to. Now let's get this settled so you all can go finish your busy schedule today," she said as she brought his hands over the components. "Now, focus on your magic," she said as she kept an eye on everything. Once it was done, she pulled his hands away to show an iron ring with a dog head on it. Its eyes were the angelite gems

 

"Wicked!" Sirius said beaming.

 

"Alright shoo. It's Harry-kun's turn!" She said in a scolding tone which made Sirius pout. Neville helped Harry over and he sat down looking at her. "Alright. Let's see wh-" Aina stopped talking when Mini jumped on her shoulder

 

**_".: Aina-chan can I do my Lord's ring, please? :."_ **

 

"You could Mini-chan... but that requires you transforming," Aina said worriedly.

 

**_".: It's fine. I need to give him his core anyway. :."_ **

 

"Alright, Mini-chan. He's all yours," Aina said as she backed away and started to head to the back. "What would you like for his ring Mini-chan?"

 

Mini jumped off Aina's shoulder when she started to leave and blue and green flames swirled around her before revealing a small girl with long black hair. A pure white mask covered her face that had red lines around the closed eyes. The small girl had kitsune ears and four tails. She was wearing a lovely black kimono with an orange obi.  **".:** **_Golden obsidian, redwood and silver, Aina-chan! I’ve got the rest! :."_ ** The Kitsune grabbed some of her long hair and used one of her sharp nails to cut the hair off. The other three items came over to the tray and Mini grabbed Harry's hands in hers, cupping them around all four items. She spoke so softly that Harry barely heard her.  **_".: Focus your magic into your hands, Little Master. Imagine what you would like to have on your finger:."_ ** Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes focusing. Letting his magic swirl around in the little dome he had made with his hands, he could hear Mini whispering.  **_".: Lady Magic, please assist us in the creation of a focus. Let my Lord create something that will help him heal and help him grow. I offer these items to you in hopes you will assist us:."_ ** A whirlwind of magic swirled around them Harry moved to back away but the Kitsune held him there. After a couple more moments, she allowed Harry to pull his hands away to reveal a silver ring that had a fox curled up around the golden obsidian. Mini picked it up and kissed the top of the ring before she slid it onto his middle finger on his wand arm.  **_".: Try a simple spell, My Lord:."_ **

 

Harry sighed before he nodded and tried thinking of a spell. Deciding to just do a simple lumos, he focused and while it was a little difficult, it was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be. "Thank you, Mini-chan. How much do we owe you for the rings?" He asked looking at Mini and then Aina.

 

"Nothing," Aina said calmly.

 

**_".: It's our pleasure, My Lord! You don't have to pay for it! Besides, your sub-house supplies all of the materials:."_ ** Harry thought for a moment and he nodded

 

"Alright. It was wonderful meeting you both," Harry said not pushing on paying for the rings.

 

Harry walked over to ,Sirius who chuckled, "Think you can walk now, Pup?"

 

"Maybe not for long, but yes," Harry said with a nod.

 

"Just say the word and I'll have Remus carry you around again," Sirius joked.

 

Remus shook his head fondly as the group started walking out of the focus ring shop. As they walked, Akihiko spoke once again. "Now we head off to get clothing. Ami-chan is the best to go to for clothes. She does all kinds of styles, magical to non-magical."

 

"He sounds like a certain bloody Slytherin talking about his peacocks," Sirius whispered to Remus, making the male snort.

 

"Here we are," Akihiko said as he opened the door letting them walk in. There stood a woman in her mid-thirties dressed in a stylish but simple dress. "Ami-chan! I brought work."

 

"Oh good, I was getting bored with the mundanes. Please tell me you brought something exciting this time instead of a co-worker that just needs a stitch fixed," she said sarcastically.

 

"I like her," Sirius said with a beaming smile.

 

"You like anyone with sass, Padfoot," Remus commented

 

"True. But no one tops the Sass Master, Moony," Sirius said back with a fond smile.

 

"So I'm out of punishment?" Remus asked hopefully.

 

"Nope," Sirius clipped before focusing back on in front of them.

 

"No Ami-chan, I brought a boy who needs a whole new wardrobe. Mundane and Magical," Akihiko said with a smile. The group watched as her bored look turned into one of excitement.

 

"Throw in a couple of tuxes and dress robes, too. He'll need them," Sirius stated.

 

"Nuh-uh! If I have to get a new wardrobe, so do you Padfoot!" Harry said quickly grabbing his arm and tugging on it with what could only describe as a pout.

 

The woman clapped her hands happily. "Alright, I need both of you to head over to the circles on the ground for me," she said happily.

 

Harry looked at Sirius, who walked over to the circles with no hesitation. Biting his lip, he did as the woman asked. Standing in the circle he waited for further instruction, but once he and Sirius settled in the circles, rings of light came from the ground and went over their body a couple of times before going back into the ground. "What the..." Harry muttered softly.

 

"So you're looking for a full wardrobe?" She asked as she seemed to be typing something on a computer.

 

"Yes we are," Sirius said calmly.

 

"Does the style matter? What's the priority?" She asked looking at them.

 

"Comfortable and fitting," Harry said

 

"Classy with a hint of rock, if you can," Sirius said with a smirk.

 

"So comfortable and fitting, and then classy rock. I can do that. For the dress robes and tuxes, does there need to be anything on them?" She asked looking at Sirius.

 

"Just spell it to have the wearer's houses on it for the robes and for the tuxes just something classy," Sirius said. "Make it so it compliments him, if you could."

 

The woman nodded. "Alright, allergic to any fabric? Any preference?" She asked glancing at them.

 

"The finest silk, and the softest materials, whatever colors you think will compliment us," Sirius stated.

 

"S-Sir you're giving me a lot of freedom here... are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

 

"Positive. My god-son has been wearing nothing but castoffs so he isn't interested in clothing and I'd like to change that. He'll be going back to school soon too, so we might just stop by for his uniform as well," Sirius stated.

 

"O-Okay!" She said, surprised, and she looked back to her computer and started typing. "Would you like some of these outfits to wear and have me send the rest somewhere?" She asked as she typed away.

 

"Yes an outfit for me and Harry here, send the rest to the Kuroo Manor," Sirius said kindly. The woman paused in her typing for a second before she started typing again.

 

"Anything else for you?" She asked kindly.

 

"No, that seems about it," Sirius said in a thoughtful tone.

 

"Alright. If you give me a couple of moments, I will have those outfits done for you and have the rest estimated up so you can pay before you leave." She said as she submitted the order and walked to the back.

 

"Did you notice she froze when we said Kuroo Manor?" Harry said to the group.

 

"The Kuroo name holds a lot of power. So does the Sawamura and Kozume name," Akihiko said looking at the group.

 

"We should probably use our sub-houses names while in Japan," Luna suggested as she stood there.

 

"But what about the Potter name," Harry said hesitantly. Normally he wouldn't have thought about it but it felt wrong to just cast his name off to the side.

 

"Harry it's still your name. The Kuroo name is just Japan's Potters, just like the Nishinoya name is. You’re not giving up the name Harry. Just change it for a while," Neville explained.

 

"You have a point. Which name do I pick though?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"Well, let's figure out where we are staying before we decide to change names, you three," Sirius commented.

 

"Good idea, Sirius. I couldn't have said it better myself," Remus said kindly.

 

"Alright, here you two go," she said as she came back with two outfits. "The dressing rooms are over there. Please don't spell on your outfits in my shop. I do often have non-magical customers," she stated as she pointed to the dressing rooms. Harry and Sirius went into the dressing rooms and changed. Harry noticed there was a mirror in the changing rooms and after he got changed, he looked at himself in the mirror for the first time since the cleansing. He still had the black, wild Potter hair. His eyes though, where a neon green. It was a lovely contrast to his well-tanned skin. His lightning bolt scar was completely gone. Pulling up his shirt, he noted all of his scars were gone. Smiling weakly, he fixed his shirt. The goblins didn't play around. Looking back at the mirror, he was surprised at how much didn't change. Looking at the clothes on him, he turned and looked at it from all angles. He looked good in the skinny jeans and a classy emerald colored dress up shirt. Putting on the vest, he shifted his body a bit. Wearing all of this practically felt like he had nothing on. It felt like a second skin.

 

"Pup, you alright in there?" Sirius called out worried.

 

"Y-Yeah I'll be out in a moment. Just a bit surprised is all," Harry called back. Making sure his outfit looked okay, he picked up the clothes he had on before and he carried them out. "How do I look?"

 

"Adorable Pup," Sirius said teasingly.

 

"Classy, don't let this overgrown dog tell you any different," Remus said shoving Sirius a little.

 

"Oi!" Sirius grumbled. Sirius was dressed in jeans and a black shirt that had some random Japanese rock band on it. "Alright, let's pay for everything and head back to the Ministry," Sirius grumbled as he pulled out his card and paid for everything.

 

"Sirius, I could have paid," Harry grumbled.

 

"Nah I'm spoiling you. It's my job," Sirius said with a cocky smirk. Harry shook his head and walked along with the group once the bill was paid for his and Sirius's clothing.

 

"Alright, let's head back to the Ministry. Your sub-families should be there to pick you up," Akihiko said as he guided them back.

 

Back at the Ministry, the group made their way into the main room. "Ah good, you’re back with them." Minister Haruhi walked over and smiled at the group. "We've managed to contact some of the sub-families. They are going to send someone to collect you and they will probably all meet up at the Kuroo Manor. Ah, this must be them," she said looking over to see a tall blonde walking over with a Ministry Official and what looked like a small child.

 

"MY LIGHT!" Luna said, surprised, before she rushed over and hugged the male.

 

"Hahaha Luna-hime please," the male said weakly as he held onto the small female. "Is this everyone? Are we waiting for anyone?" The male asked nervously.

 

"Let me introduce you! This is Longbottom, Neville, Heir to the Longbottom Family. His Grandmother is back in England dealing with some nargles. This is Black, Sirius, Lord of the Black Family. This is Lupin, Remus, He's Black-sama's secret lover but don't tell anyone," Luna giggled out as Remus made a protesting noise and Sirius laughed. "You know Daddy, and this," she skipped over and wrapped her arms around Harry. "This is Potter, Harry. Lord of too many houses and my best friend," Luna said with a soft smile. "Everyone this is Tsukishima, Akiteru. Heir to the Tsukishima Family," Luna said with a soft smile. "How is my firefly?" Luna asked dreamily.

 

"He's upset with me. We aren't on speaking terms at the moment, Luna-hime," Akiteru supplied. He then looked at Harry and walked over before bowing his head, "It's an Honor to meet you Potter-Oji."

 

"Hahaha that's wonderful," Neville said trying to cover his laughing as Harry blushed looking away.

 

"Please, don't do that. Harry is fine. It's preferred actually," Harry said protesting weakly.

 

Akiteru looked confused but Luna just smiled, "It's okay, Light of mine. Let's go home, Remus-chan and Harry-Oji need to go rest in the hot springs with the kitsune."

 

"Oh, speaking of kitsune," Akiteru looked at the shocked fox next to him. "Shadow, you’re drooling." The kitsune eeped and his illusion fell showing off the black and white kitsune.

 

**_".: Harry-sama is back!:."_ ** The fox cried out as he hurried over and jumped onto Harry's shoulders. Harry was surprised the kitsune was practically weightless.  **_".: Harry-sama needs the hot springs? You'll need a long soak for this, Harry-sama. I'll assist you personally to make sure there is no scar damage with your magic!:."_ ** The Kitsune declared.

 

"Thank you Shadow-chan. Let's get going though, I am starting to feel weak again." Harry stated. Hearing this, Akiteru walked over and bent down so Harry could get on his back. Luna hurried behind and pushed Harry forward. Akiteru seemed in sync with Luna because he lifted Harry onto his back and stood up. "Y-You don't need to do this!" Harry tried protesting.

 

"Shush, the elders would kick my behind if I let you push yourself. Besides, if you push yourself too much, you'll fall behind on healing and you'll be babied more," Akiteru stated as he started to guide everyone along.

 

"How are the Kuroo's and Nishinoya's doing?" Sirius asked as he walked with them.

 

"The Nishinoya-sama lost his son and daughter-in-law in a car accident and barely managed to protect his grandson. He's also upset that his grandson recently got expelled for fighting a teammate over a loss that was bound to happen. He informed me a couple of days ago that his grandson will be spending time at the Manor to think about his actions. Nishinoya-sama will probably make Nishinoya-kun take care of you, Harry-sama. As for Kuroo-sama, he is still upset about the lost his daughter after childbirth. His grandson is doing fine though. Captain of the volleyball team at Nekoma. He and my cousin, Kenma, are best of friends," he said as they passed through the gate arriving on the property. Bringing his arm out, he waved it in the air creating a patronus. "Go notify Kuroo-sama, Nishinoya-sama, Sawamura-sama, Yaku-sama, Kozume-sama, and Tsukishima-sama that our guests are here. It's probably best for only the heads to come at the moment." The Huskey Patronus barked once before running off and fading to go give the message.

 

"Let's go into the Manor," Sirius said noticing that Harry was close to passing out as it was.

 

Akiteru nodded his head and led everyone into the Manor. Getting to a resting room he placed Harry into a padded chair and he watched Harry cuddle the padding. "Hold on, Harry-sama, I'll get you a blanket so you can take a nap," Akiteru muttered as he walked to a closet. Grabbing the blanket he walked back over and laid it over Harry.

 

"Go ahead and nap, Pup. Me and Cub will explaining everything for you," Sirius said as he walked over and kissed Harry's forehead.

 

After Harry fell asleep, Luna cast a silencing charm so Harry wouldn't hear them. "Why did you do that Luna-Hime?" Akiteru asked.

 

"They are going to be screaming after they learn the information we know," Luna said.

 

"You really think they will react that badly?" Akiteru asked hesitantly.

 

"Nah kid, if they are like I remember them...they are gonna be worse," Sirius said with a huff. A snow white fox walked in.

 

**_".: Where are the ones that need to be healed?:."_ ** The kitsune asked looking at the group.

 

"This one and this one need it, Snow. I kindly ask you wait on the kit, though. He's taking a nap at the moment. He needs it." Sirius said looking at the fox.

 

**_".: Fine, I shall wait only if you agree to head there as well:."_ ** Snow said looking at Sirius.

 

"Of course," the Fox nodded her head and stared at Remus.

 

"Go on with them, Moony. Go heal up you'll feel so much better. After that, I'm going to see if the elder Kuroo can create that cleansing potion and get you started on the werewolf potions." Sirius stated.

 

"He's a werewolf? I have a cleansing potion and the beginning of the werewolf potions. They were for a friend but then he got a sponsor," Akiteru stated.

 

"That would be great, Akiteru-kun," Sirius said looking at the younger male.

 

Akiteru nodded his head and walked out of the room. Remus followed the white fox out and it was quiet for a moment before Neville started to speak. "How much are we telling them?" He couldn't help but ask.

 

"All of it," Sirius said in a firm tone.

 

"I agree with Sirius, Neville. The best course of action is to tell them all of it," Luna said in a calm tone. Neville nodded and soon Akiteru came back but he was accompanied by six older males.

 

"Sirius-chan!" A male said as he hurried over.

 

"Charlus-sama. I'm sorry it took us so long to get here," Sirius said finally feeling his age for once.

 

"So you found him. You found Harry-chan?" Charlus asked worriedly.

 

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore put him in with Petunia and her husband. I was arrested for chasing after Pettigrew." Sirius started off.

 

"Sirius-chan, tell us what we have missed." Charlus urged.

 

"It's a long story. Please sit down and we will gladly tell you," Luna said in an airy tone.

 

"Luna-hime, it's wonderful to see you and your father again," One male said.

 

"Thank you Kozume-san," Luna said with a smile.

 

"Now now, just call me Ojiisan," Kozume said with a soft smile.

 

"Shall I call you Ojisan Tsukishima-san?" Luna asked tilting her head.

 

"Sure Luna-hime," the blond haired male said with a nod. Luna beamed and she nodded.

 

"Okay so here are the papers. We can answer questions after," she said offering them to the eldest male who in fact had sat down.

 

When Harry woke up he sat there confused. Where was everyone? Blinking his eyes a couple of times, he noticed the group of people. It looked like all the sub-houses heads were here and they were upset so there must be a silencing charm around him. Waving his hand around he was rushed with sound.

 

"-oes that bastard think he can just  _ control _ everything! He's not leaving Japan. James wouldn't want him in that situation! That's why you were made godfather, Sirius. So you could bring him back to the family!" The black haired male said.

 

"I know Kuroo-sama but I told you. Dumbledore had a plan that went perfectly. We all played into his hand," Sirius said in a broken tone.

 

"He is home now so there is no use dwelling on this, Longbottom-sama and Luna-Hime have stated they do not wish to leave Harry-sama's side. They are at the age where they start going to different schools, I know both Yuu and Daichi go to Karasuno." one of the elder men said.

 

"Nishinoya-sama that's where Kei is planning on going," Tsukishima stated.

 

"Tetsuro, Morisuke, and Kenma all go to Nekoma," Kozume muttered softly.

 

"But isn't Nekoma in Tokyo, Ojiisan?" Luna asked.

 

"No crowded places, please. I don't think I can handle it right now," Harry muttered out making all the head snap up and look at him.

 

"Pup! You're awake!" Sirius exclaimed.

 

"Calm down, Sirius, " the elder Kuroo said. Harry watched as the male walked over and got down so he was lower than Harry. "Harry-Sa-"

 

Harry didn't hesitate to cut him off and address everyone in the room. "Please...None of this Sama stuff. I'm just Harry," he said in an almost panicked tone.

 

"Right, I'm sorry. Harry, Luna-Hime, and Longbottom-sama have both stated they were going to use sub-house names to help you blend in. Do you plan to do the same?" Harry nodded hesitantly. "Alright, you have two options then. The Kuroo name, which is an old family even before the Potters arrived and saved them from extinction, or you have the Nishinoya name. They are relatively new and don't really have the respect the Kuroo family has."

 

"How about we use the names that are in the area we choose?" Harry suggested.

 

"Hahaha that's a wonderful plan, little one," a redhead said smiling.

 

"Oi! Wipe that smirk off your face, Yaku!" Another male growled.

 

"Don't get your panties into a twist, Sawamura-sama!" Yaku-sama teased. It helped Harry smile softly.

 

"Harry-chan, my grandson will be staying here with Akiteru-kun and you all for a while. Nekoma is a pretty crowded place so it will probably be better for you to go to Karasuno," the Nishinoya elder said.

 

"As much as I hate it, he's right. Tokyo is a crowded place. Their area is a lot more spacious and they don't have as many people," Kuroo-sama said looking at Harry.

 

"We will probably go there then. I'm sorry if I disappointed you," Harry said looking down nervously.

 

"Pup, all the men in this room, your father and mother both treated them like family. So much so that he brought in their own main branches just to make it true. These men and their families will always be on your side. They know everything." Sirius said looking at Harry.

 

"E-Everything?" Harry asked nervously. Sirius nodded his head and all the tension in Harry's body disappeared making his head fall back onto the chair. Everyone was silent for a moment before Harry spoke in a broken voice. "I want nothing to do with Britain's war. I want nothing to do with Dumbledore or Voldemort. Is it too much to ask for just a family that cares and not have things thrown at me?" Harry was struggling not to sob at the end.

 

Kuroo had enough. Standing up, he picked Harry up and held him in his arms. Harry wasn't as tall as his son who Kuroo could  _ still _ pick up, so Harry was nothing. "Harry we  _ are _ family and we  _ will _ protect you from this war and those two  _ bastards _ ."

 

Harry nodded his head as he clung to the elder Kuroo who had started rubbing Harry's back to help soothe him. "W-when will I be meeting the rest of the family?" Harry asked softly.

 

"Tomorrow. You've had a stressful day today. Akiteru hurried off to make you dinner and you and Sirius need to head to the hot springs. We need to go home and alert our families to what is going on. Let’s split this up so it's half and half maybe? Not to crowd Harry." Kuroo stated. Harry clung to Kuroo-sama for a moment as the other heads of their families nodded. "Alright so Tokyo families will have the afternoon, is that alright with you Sawamura-san?"

 

"That's fine with me, Kuroo-san," Sawamura said with a nod of his head.

 

"Harry, would it be alright if I go get my grandson and bring him over a day earlier? We can have dinner with you all and I could leave him here," Nishinoya-sama offered, noticing that Harry didn't want to be completely alone just yet.

 

"T-That's fine...I'd be grateful," Harry said, still in Kuroo-sama's arms. The elder Nishinoya nodded his head and started to make his way out. Kuroo-sama looked down at Harry and sighed softly as he held the boy tighter to his body.

 

"We were all so worried about you, Harry," the elder male said after the rest of the families walked off to go tell their families.

 

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered clinging to the male. He felt so safe in the male's arms. Was this what it was like being held by a parent? Safe and loved?

 

"Shh, it's not your fault," Kuroo-sama soothed. Harry didn't even know he had started crying. Once Harry seemed to calm down, Kuroo put Harry back down in the chair. "Now Harry, do you need anything from me? Potions? Medical help? If you need anything just send one of the foxes to me and I will help you. There is something I can do for you while you are here though, if you allow it." Harry nodded his head hesitantly. "I, Charlus Kuroo the second, call upon the Kuroo family magic and hereby claim Harry James Potter A part of the Kuroo Family. May he have our family protections and the foxes guidance in the future, so mote it be." Magic swirled around Harry before it settled.

 

"I thought the Kuroo family was a sub-family to the Potters?" Harry said confused.

 

"They are but unlike the Nishinoya family, who's magic will instantly recognise and claim you like family, the Kuroo family was married into. Thus the magic needs to be informed that you  _ are  _ family and needs to be treated as such. Sirius told me about your other titles and let me just inform you that there is nothing special needed to be a member of the Kuroo family. The only requirement is to be yourself. I have already claimed the Nishinoya's a branch of the Kuroo family as well. So no need to worry about them. From what I remember, Nishinoya's grandson is a hyper ball of volleyball genius. My son is a volleyball genius but he's more of a lazy cat about other things. What's worse is the Potter's hair runs strong with him." The elder male teased. Just the conversation was helping soothe Harry's anxiety that he didn't realise that he had until now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom! 'nother chapter up!  
> Kudos to my beta reader,  
> Kudos to my Readers,

Harry let the Fox guide Sirius and him to the hot springs. "How are you feeling, Pup?"

 

Harry moved closer to Sirius and cuddled into his side. "Overwhelmed," Harry muttered.

 

"Well, you’re only meeting the Nishinoya family tonight. If that is even too much, we can head off to our rooms. I am sure Moony will let you sleep in our room if you’re really that overwhelmed," Sirius said comfortingly.

 

"Okay, Sirius," Harry muttered as he followed along with Sirius. Once they got there, Remus was already in the hot springs with a towel over his head.

 

"How are you feeling, Moony?" Sirius asked with a teasing smile.

 

"I should have come when James offered," Remus grumbled out fully relaxed.

 

"That good, huh?" Sirius teased.

 

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus grumbled.

 

"Come, come this way," Snow demanded. She shifted into a pale woman in a white kimono and her white hair was up in a fancy bun with chopsticks in her hair. Next to her was Shadow, the black fox from before. He was in his childlike form again but instead of the green eyes, they were a bright amber colour. "My Lord, Master. I am Snow and this is my little brother, Shadow."

 

Sirius chuckled, "Come along Harry, let’s not keep them waiting," Sirius said as he started to strip.

 

"We are just going to let them clean us?" Harry asked in a nervous tone.

 

"Well yeah, the way this works is while they clean us, they add their magic to our own and start the mending processes for your magic. The hot spring water speeds up the process and if it isn't too bad, by the time you get out it's completely done," Sirius informed as he finished stripping and walked over and sat down on one of the stools.

 

"You three will need multiple sessions with how bad it is," Snow stated.

 

"The werewolf will need a week's worth, Lord Black will need three maybe four and you, young master, will need about a week's worth as well," Shadow said looking at Harry.

 

"A week's worth of this? Hell yeah," Remus muttered out, making Harry and Sirius laugh.

 

"And he bitches when I try and spoil him just for shits and giggles. But when it comes to his health and he gets pampered, he's like this. See what I have to deal with, Pup," Sirius whined.

 

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus grumbled. "I already took the cleansing potion. I'm to take the first potion the day before the moon is in the sky and then every moon until it no longer hurts to shift. Then I have to take the finalising potion," Remus said as he took off the cloth over his face. His scars were almost non-existent.

 

"We managed to take most of the scars off of him. There were some deep ones that we couldn't remove. The face was particularly tricky. The scars are still there but mostly faded to just a different colouration on the face," Snow said as her tails swayed behind her and she started to 'clean' Sirius.

 

Harry finished getting undressed and sat on the stool. Once he was on the stool, Shadow hurried over and started to 'clean’ Harry. Harry felt the magic slowly touching his and the fox gasped and pulled away quickly. "Ummm. Sister? Can I get one of the elder Kitsunes to help Master? He has a gaping hole in his magic that subtle magics won't be able to fix," the black Kitsune asked.

 

"Excuse me, My Lord," Snow said looking at Sirius, who nodded. She walked over to Harry and looked at his magic before she hissed. "He was a horcrux object!" She growled lowly as she examined Harry's magic closely. "The Goblins did a good job removing it but there is still some black magic lingering tainting Master’s magic, " she hissed out. Turning to her brother, she spoke, "Go get Clan Leader Winter," Shadow nodded his head and took off.

 

"So little Winter is still clan leader? I thought it shifted once the old head of the Potters dies?" Sirius asked.

 

"It does but we didn't expect James to die so suddenly. Holly still has too much to learn before leading the clan," Snow said, looking at Sirius as they waited for Winter and Shadow.

 

"Wait, what?" Harry was so confused on this subject.

 

"Oh right, the goblins wouldn't know about this," Sirius grumbled.

 

"Here, let me inform you, Master. Since we have bonded to the Potter House and their Sub-Houses, Vassal Houses and Sister Houses, we go through a cycle. When a Lord has a child, they come to us for two reasons. So we may bless the child and so the Lord of the House can name one of our kits. Originally, the Kit and the Child are supposed to be raised together. Your father and Clan Leader Winter were raised together until he took the position of Lord Potter. When he had you, he brought you to us and we blessed you and he and his wife, your mother, named Holly. He was supposed to be raised with you but because of the threat, they didn't wish to risk it. They were going to stay here but they wished to finish up some things in London before moving here until the threat died down. When you have a child or claim an heir, they will be brought to us and we shall bless it. Then you shall name one of our kits and they will be raised together," Snow said with a smile.

 

"Oh," Harry said softly. He didn't know how to feel about it but it honestly sounded sweet. "Did my ancestors treat you properly?" Harry asked softly.

 

"They treated us like part of the clan and that's how we treat them. Winter is going to be happy you’re home," she said as she leaned down and nuzzled Harry's cheek. "He was worried you would never bond with Holly," Yuna said with a soft smile.

 

"Snowy!" A childish voice hurried in, "Ry is here?! Ry is hurt?" Harry looked over to see a young looking Kitsune around Shadow's age hurry in. The kitsune had tannish skin, blonde hair and red markings around his green eyes and around his face.

 

"Holly-sama, no running in the hot springs. You know better," Snow scolded.

 

"Sorry, Snow! Where's Ry?" The kitsune whimpered. The next to walk in was a kitsune that looked just about as old as Sirius.

 

"Yo Winter!" Sirius beamed smiling. Snow nodded her head to Winter before walking back over and started to work on Sirius.

 

"Shut it, mutt," the kitsune growled as he walked over to where Yuna was. When the kitsune's grey eyes landed on Harry, his course of movement changed and he instantly headed for Harry. "Letting the boy sit in the nude," the older kitsune shook his head. "Holly, go ahead and go relax in the hot springs. Harry will be joining shortly." The Young Kitsune nodded his head before stripping down and sitting down and starting to clean himself before getting into the hot springs happily. "This will sting a little, Harry. I will try and make it painless as possible, though."

 

"I-It's okay, I've had worse," Harry managed out, a little overwhelmed.

 

"That's troubling," Winter grumbled but he started to heal Harry's core nonetheless. Winter was right, it did hurt Harry. But it wasn't as bad as having to grow up all over again. "There are some abnormalities in your core, Harry," Winter said concerned.

 

"How so?" Harry asked worried, hopefully he would be able to tell them what happened.

 

"Like something bit here," he motioned to Harry's arm where the basilisk bit.

 

"A basilisk's fang pierced me there and then a Phoenix cried on it. The goblins managed to get it out of my system, though." Harry said nervously.

 

"Alright. What about the multiple cracks...Have you been under a torture curse?" Winter asked concerned.

 

"Crucio and yes," Harry said weakly. Winter growled but tried to calm down.

 

"And then finally, the giant gaping hole...The entry point is...here?" Winter said touching Harry's forehead where the scar used to be.

 

"Apparently I was Voldemort's horcrux. Between fighting him at the end of the year and the goblins, it's gone. Or at least I thought," Harry muttered.

 

"No, it is all gone. Just faint traces of the bastard’s magical residue. The goblins wouldn't have been able to cleanse it because they would need our hot springs," Winter said, calming the boy down some.

 

By the time Harry was done with his core healing, he was sent to the hot springs. Winter looked at Harry and brought up a timer. "You need to stay in the hot springs for this long, Harry. This here is Holly. He was supposed to be raised with you to learn about you and your magic. He'll want to be around you for a while until you start school. Your father treated me like a little brother so I hope you do the same to Holly here," Winter said before bowing his head a little.

 

"O-Okay, I was always curious about having a brother or sister but with my parents gone, it was always just a fleeing thought. C-Could you tell me more about my parents sometime later?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"I can do one better, Harry. Whenever you want to know more about your parents after things calm down, come find me. I'll show you something special," Winter said with a soft smile.

 

"O-Okay!" Harry said happily.

 

Winter smiled softly and nodded his head, "Alright, you relax and get to know Holly alright? I have some things I have to do. If you need me or any help, let Holly know and he'll take care of it," Winter said, looking at Harry.

 

Harry nodded and watched the elder kitsune leave. Looking at Holly, he fidgeted a little before speaking, "So we are supposed to be like brothers?" Harry asked softly.

 

"Yep! Are you okay? Any lingering pain?" Holly asked worriedly.

 

"N-No, I actually feel really good right now," Harry muttered as he sunk lower into the hot spring. "C-Could you tell me what you know of my parents?" Harry asked softly.

 

"Hmmm oh! Your father loved singing, believe it or not. In his private rooms, where you are going to be staying while you're here, he has a whole book written of songs he thought up. None of them are finished but there are a lot," Holly said looking at Harry.

 

"H-He does?" Harry asked shocked.

 

"Yeah! Your mother tried to encourage him to finish those songs but he forgot the book here. Or at least that's what Winter told me," Holly said as he tilted his head.

 

"D-Do you think he would be mad if I tried to finish those songs?" Harry asked timidly.

 

"Oh, I am positive that he would be ecstatic!" Holly said with a smile.

 

"W-What kinds of songs did he try and write?" Harry asked looking at Holly, hoping for any and all information about his parents.

 

"Umm, it was a variety, I believe. Now that I think about it, he vanished his journal to here as well the night you guys were attacked," Holly said, looking at Harry.

 

"H-He had a journal?" Harry asked weakly.

 

Holly nodded his head sadly. "Yes, Winter read it after he mourned for your father and mother. He was looking for any and all evidence. He found that they suspected Peter was a traitor. They wanted to be prepared. He sent twelve journals, seven unfinished songbooks, all of your baby pictures, several letters addressed to you, and some pictures of them along with the present Winter has for you. We will get to them in time, Ry," he said as he moved closer and hugged the male.

 

Harry froze but shifted and pulled Holly closer and whimpered, "Why do these things happen to me?" He whimpered out.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Sirius sat in the receiving room waiting for old man Charlus and the male's grandson. He knew they would be arriving soon. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see the old man and a short boy with spiked up dark brown hair and a small golden tuft in the front. "Old man," Sirius muttered.

 

"Where is Harry-sama?" Charlus asked looking at Sirius.

 

"Still in the hot springs. They had to call Winter to heal the gaping hole in his magic," Sirius muttered out. He sounded so broken to the two Nishinoyas.

 

"He will be fine, Sirius. You brought him back," Charlus tried to help.

 

"Yes, after being trapped in Azkaban for thirteen years of his life and failing to be there for another year." Sirius bit out. Charlus stood there for a moment before he nodded and quickly started to beat at Sirius's ankles with his cane. "OI! OLD MAN, THAT HURTS!" Sirius shouted as he got up and tried to get away, but Charlus just followed him. This made the small boy start laughing as he held his sides.

 

"Shut up, Shrimpy!" Sirius growled out as he tried getting away from Charlus, who was surprisingly agile in his old age.

 

"You deserve it! Gramps doesn't like depressing people!" The boy shouted with a laugh as Sirius got another good hit from Charlus.

 

Once Charlus and Sirius calmed down, Sirius looked at Charlus, "Introduce us, Old Man," Sirius said with a pout.

 

Charlus rolled his eyes and looked at the small boy. "Yuu-chan, this is Black-sama. He is a friend of Harry-sama's father, James-sama. He also happens to be Harry-sama's godfather."

 

Sirius grumbled, "Just call me Sirius, Siri or Padfoot, kid," Sirius said with a smirk towards the boy.

 

"Sirius-sama, this is my grandchild, Nishinoya Yuu," Charlus said looking at the two.

 

Yuu looked Sirius over for a moment and nodded his head as if he was agreeing with himself on something. "Is Harry-chan into sports?" Charlus instantly groaned and Sirius barked out a laugh.

 

"Oh, Harry is gonna love you, kid!" Sirius said with a smirk. "He is the youngest seeker in Britain for Quidditch. I know Japan doesn't let their students play, though." Sirius said with a sigh.

 

"Hmm, maybe I can convince him to play volleyball with me and Daichi... You said he was in the hot springs?" Yuu asked looking at Sirius.

 

"I mean yeah bu-" Sirius was cut off by Yuu.

 

"Alright! Bye, Gramps!" Yuu started to rush off and Sirius huffed, looking at the kid.

 

"Sorry about him, Sirius-sama," Charlus said softly.

 

"Oi! Stop it with the Sama shit already!" Sirius grumbled as he started to lead both him and a chuckling Charlus to the dining room.

 

Yuu made his way into the hall where the hot springs were and he got close enough to hear inside the hot springs, "-Several letters addressed to you, and some pictures of them along with the present Winter has for you. We will get to them in time, Ry." Yuu waited until Holly was done before he walked in.

 

"Lord Yuu-sama," Several kitsune's said as they bowed.

 

"Aww come on guys, I told you to quit that," Yuu said with a smile as he fully stripped.

 

"Here, let me Yuu-sama," one of the kitsunes said, moving closer so they could help wash Yuu.

 

"No, no, no, I don't have any injuries. I don't need your healing hands. Just some sore muscles and the hot springs deals with that enough for me," Yuu denied, making the kitsune look like it was denied candy.

 

"Hello Yuu-chan," Holly beamed. Yuu looked over his shoulder to see Harry was hiding behind Holly a little. So Harry was shy, no wonder. With all the press back in Britain, he would be worried if Harry loved the spotlight.

 

"Hello Holly-chan, how is our Head of House doing? Is he in any pain?" Yuu asked, not even addressing Harry. He would do this in a subtle manner. It usually wasn't his go-to method but he didn't want to scare Harry off.

 

Holly was about to bristle about Yuu not addressing that question to Harry personally but then it clicked in his head when he felt Harry hide his body more behind him. Harry was scared. Yuu was giving him the courtesy of not noticing him. Holly had the choice of making Harry uncomfortable again or playing along with Yuu. In the long run, going along with Yuu's plan would help out so he proceeded with caution. "I don't feel any more pain, so he's healing."

 

Yuu smiled, happy that Holly was playing along to get Harry more comfortable. "That's good! Gramps said we were meeting him tomorrow but we are staying the night. Do you think he would want to hang out with me?" Yuu asked.

 

"I am not sure. Just you? What happened to Asahi-chan?" Holly asked curiously.

 

"GAHH THAT BASTARD!" Yuu growled throwing the rag at the mirror. Getting up, he got into the hot springs. "Holly, Asahi's an idiot!" Yuu ranted. "He completely blames himself for our loss and it was my fault. I didn't get to the ball in time!"

 

"It sounds like you and Sirius would get along," a soft muttered voice was heard.

 

Yuu looked over and blinked, "How so?" Yuu asked trying to get them to talk again.

 

"Sirius gets upset with Remus all the time because Remus is self-sacrificing," Harry said as he lifted his head a bit, looking over Holly's shoulders.

 

"Gahh why can't people just...Listen," Yuu grumbled as he rested in the water. "Nishinoya Yuu, by the way," Yuu introduced himself.

 

"P-Potter, Harry. Just call me Harry though, please," Harry said, pausing for a second.

 

"Hello, Harry-chan. It's nice to finally meet you. How much longer do you have in the hot springs?" He asked looking at his cousin.

 

"About ten more minutes," Harry said, looking at the magical timer.

 

"That isn't bad. How long have you been in here?" Yuu asked curiously.

 

"Ummm since before noon," Harry said, looking at Holly.

 

Yuu blinked and then looked shocked, "What! It's almost dinner time! Holly, how big was the hole?!"

 

"Hmm if Ry stressed his magical core out anymore, he would have lost his magic," Holly said softly.

 

"What!" Yuu shouted.

 

"Yuu-chan, calm down!" Holly scolded the hyper-male. "We got to Ry in time. Winter healed him up so he isn't in any danger anymore. After this session, he will be limited to minimal magic use until the end of his sessions so his core can heal properly. This isn't the first time the clan has taken care of a badly damaged core!" Holly scolded.

 

"S-Sorry that's...We didn't expect it to be that bad, Harry-chan." Yuu said as he looked at Harry.

 

Harry looked at Yuu for a moment before shaking his head. "It's fine," Harry muttered softly.

 

"No. It's not fine!" Yuu stood up looking at Harry with a determined look in his eyes. Harry just sighed softly and sunk more into the heated water.

 

"It doesn't matter anymore. I don't have to leave here. I'm...I'm with you guys again," Harry whispered, tears gathering up in his eyes.

 

Yuu sighed softly before walking over and sat next to Harry, pulling him close. He normally was the type of guy to try and distract people from people who needed a minute but there was no one to distract. Harry seemed like the type of guy who needed a shoulder to cry on anyway. "Hey, no need for that," Yuu said softly as he carefully wrapped his arms around Harry and rubbed his back. "Like you said, you are around people who care now," Yuu muttered as he pulled Harry closer.

 

The door flew open and Harry and Yuu both tensed up. Harry tried hiding behind Yuu and Yuu tried hiding Harry. Sirius looked around before looking at Yuu, who failed at hiding Harry considering he could still see Harry's Potter hair. Snorting, he looked at the two. "I got worried and was told to come check on you two," Sirius said as he got closer.

 

"Padfoot! You scared me!" Harry said, coming out from hiding behind Yuu with a glare.

 

"Sorry, Cub." Sirius walked over and took off his socks and put them into the water and looked down at Harry. "You'll be meeting a bunch of people tomorrow You feel up to it?" Sirius asked looking at his Godson.

 

"Not much of a choice, Padfoot," Harry muttered softly.

 

"Well you'll have me and Gramps, you already know us!" Yuu said, trying to cheer up Harry some.

 

"I know," Harry muttered as he looked at the time and saw he was done. Waving his hand over the timer, it disappeared and he got up, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist.

 

"I haven't heard much about the Kuroo's but I heard they were pretty cool people. Gramps interacts with them a lot so he would be able to help you there." Yuu said as he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist as well. Walking over to where the clothes were, Yuu and Harry started getting dressed.

 

"Hey Holly, long time no see," Sirius said smiling at the fox cub.

 

"Hello Black-sama," Holly said happily.

 

"Hey~ I finally got Winter to stop calling me that, don't start on me, please. Just call me Sirius or Padfoot!" Sirius protested. Harry smiled weakly and Yuu noticed.

 

"You like having him around?" Yuu asked softly.

 

"He's my godfather. What isn't there to like having around?" Harry asked softly.

 

"My godfather is a complete arse. But then again, he is Daichi's father," Yuu said with a pout.

 

"What...What are the others like? The Sawamuras and the...Tsukishimas?" Harry asked trying to remember how to pronounce the names.

 

"The Sawamura's are a lot like the Longbottoms from what I hear. They are good with plants, anything defensive, and great listeners but they tend to tell it to you straight. The Tsukishima's.. well Akiteru is a great guy, he has his rough patches but the Tsukishima family is a family you have to get to know each member to make out what kind of family they are. I only ever hung out with Akiteru but that was only because Kei never seemed to like my hyperness when I was a child. Daichi, Akiteru, and Kei are all volleyball fans. Akiteru used to be on the Karasuno team, Daichi and I are currently on it and I am not too sure where Kei is going as of yet," Yuu explained.

 

"Can I trust them?" Harry asked weakly.

 

"..." Yuu looked at Harry for a moment before speaking, "I am not sure. How can I explain it so you will understand," Yuu muttered.

 

"Do you know the Hogwarts Houses?" Harry asked.

 

"Uhh, I believe so. Let's see...Gryffindors are brave and courageous but often described as reckless, while those in Slytherin are often marked by their ambitious and cunning spirit but often seen as having an agenda. A Ravenclaw values intelligence and creativity also called know it all. Hufflepuffs are known for their patience, hard work, and loyalty but I heard they are scary when crossed?" Yuu listed off, confused, looking at Harry.

 

Harry nodded his head, "Basically. Put them in a Hogwarts house."

 

"Oh, that I can do!" Yuu said with a smile. Thinking for a moment he nodded his head. "Okay. Daichi is a Hufflepuff. He's nice in the beginning and you can trust him with almost anything... but cross him and he becomes satan. Akiteru, umm... I could see him as a Ravenclaw. He knows a bunch but... when it comes down to it, he isn't brave and he isn't as Loyal as some would think. He's loyal to his family and the family bonds but he won't hesitate to lie to us. Apparently, that's what's caused the rift between him and Kei. Kei... Ravenclaw or Slytherin hands down. He's book smart but he will hold things over your head. Literally and figuratively. But I've heard through the grapevine that he is loyal. He apparently has a friend that he protects fiercely," Yuu said looking at Harry after they were completely dressed.

 

"Slytherins can be loyal. It's just not their defining trait." He heard Sirius snort in the background and Harry sighed. "You know, Padfoot, the sorting hat really wanted me to be in Slytherin."

 

"What! Wait no!" There was a splash and Harry and Yuu turned to see Sirius had slipped into the hot springs.

 

Holly laughed as Sirius fell into the water and when the black-haired elder male came up he pouted at Harry. "Come on Padfoot, stop playing in the water and be Sirius for once," Harry teased lightly.

 

"Oi! I'm Sirius all the time!" Sirius whined.

 

Yuu shook his head smiling. He could see why Harry needed his godfather around. "Come on, food should be ready soon," Yuu said with a soft smile.

 

Harry nodded and Sirius yelped as he got up and dried his outfit with a wave of his hand. Once all of them were ready, they made their way out of the hot spring and to the dining room. In the dining room, Neville and Luna were already sitting along with the elder Nishinoya. "Oh Harry, how was it? You were in there for quite some time. We were getting worried but Luna kept telling us to calm down," Neville said with a tone that clearly told Harry that Neville wanted to pout but was refusing to. Harry smiled softly and he walked over and sat next to Neville.

 

"Sorry it took me so long, my magic needed me to stay in there that long," Harry said softly.

 

"He'll need to go in there for another 3 or so days so his magic can fully heal, but he's fine for today if he doesn't stress his magic out," Holly said as he sat in Harry's lap.

 

"And who is this?" Neville asked kindly.

 

"Uh this is Holly, apparently he was supposed to stay with me and my family but with everything happening, he was left here to protect him, I guess," Harry said softly.

 

"Ah, so this is the new Kitsune Head of the Clan then," Neville said with a nod of his head.

 

"Not yet, Ry and I still need to make a bond so I can do that," Holly corrected.

 

"Oh alright," Neville said with a nod of his head.

 

"Oh, you’re back!" Harry looked up to see it was a happy Akiteru.

 

"Uh, y-yeah sorry about disappearing into the hot springs and all that," Harry muttered nervously.

 

"Don't worry about it. Snow told me what was happening so I don't mind at all," Akiteru said as he placed the food down on the table. "I hope this is alright?" Akiteru said nervously.

 

"It smells wonderful!" Harry said, inhaling the scent before smiling.

 

Halfway through the meal, the elder Nishinoya spoke. "Harry-sa..kun. Have you thought of what school you will be going to?"

 

"I was thinking about maybe just going to the same school that our family went to in the least populated area, but after meeting Yuu...I think I want to go to school with him...if that's alright with you two," Harry said looking at Neville and Luna.

 

"That's fine with me. If I am not mistaken, Daichi goes to that school so I would have help protecting you," Neville said with a soft smile.

 

"Ryuu would be a great help, too. I can easily ask him to watch out for you, Harry-chan. He protects his own after all," Yuu said with a smile.

 

"My little firefly can help you during panic attacks. He's good at that sort of thing," Luna said in her airy tone.

 

"Asahi is good at helping calm people, even though he's scary looking," Yuu said with a snicker, "His timid personality isn't good with his Alpha build," Yuu said with a laugh.

 

"Oh, so you mean like how your Alpha personality isn't good with your timid look?" The elder Nishinoya teased.

 

"And that is why we are perfect together!" Yuu said confidently.

 

"Have you even told Harry?" The elder pressed.

 

"What do relationships have to do with me?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Over here in Japan, the Head of House accepts or rejects relationships," the Elder Nishinoya explained.

 

"Asahi is a wizard, he knows about us, I don't see how he can be a threat!" Yuu complained.

 

"He's a male, Yuu. You’re powerful but you would still need a potion to reproduce," the elder Nishinoya said, looking at Yuu.

 

"Yuu," Harry said looking at the smaller male. Yuu looked at Harry his face determined to get Asahi approved.

 

"Harry-sama," Yuu said in a hard tone.

 

"Do you like this boy?" Harry asked softly.

 

Yuu, being completely thrown off by the question, blinked a couple of times, "Of course I do!"

 

"Would you leave the family if I said no?" Harry asked in a softer tone.

 

Yuu stared at Harry for a moment with narrowed eyes, "Yes." The Elder Nishinoya turned to Rant at Yuu for being a foolish child but Harry cleared his throat.

 

"I guess I have no choice but to accept him then. I don't want to lose any more family members than I already have," Harry said with a weak smile.

 

Yuu sat there for a moment staring at Harry as it processed his brain. "You said yes?" Yuu said clarifying. Harry nodded his head and within a blink of the eye, Harry was tackled to the floor with a clinging Yuu and a smooshed Holly. "Thank you Harry-chan!"

 

Harry smiled weakly but then focused, "You have to promise to make up with him, Yuu! And I want to meet him! I have duties, you know." Yuu laughed and nodded waving it all off. Getting off Harry, Yuu walked back over and sat next to his grandfather. Harry sat up and adjusted Holly so the Kitsune was comfortable. "So umm, when am I supposed to get my inheritance?" Harry asked timidly.

 

"Well, it's different for each family. The Potters normally get their inheritances around the age of fifteen," The elder Nishinoya said.

 

"The Lovegood get theirs at fourteen," Luna piped in.

 

"Longbottom gets theirs at fifteen, too. We will be inheriting the same night, actually. I was born just a couple of hours before you." Neville said with a nod of his head.

 

"Whoa, really?" Harry asked shocked.

 

Neville smirked and nodded, "Yeah, Gran said Mum was so happy. She said that Dad bragged about it to her that I was going to be the best protection for you," Neville shook his head with a soft blush. "Turns out how good I was," Neville grumbled.

 

Harry stared at Neville for a moment. Luna giggled and moved away. Holly got off Harry's lap before Harry launched himself tackling Nevile and shook him, "You idiot! You got me out of that hell! Stop putting yourself down, damn it!" Harry grumbled as he kept shaking Neville.

 

"Okay, okay!" Neville shouted, making Harry stop.

 

"Now, what are you not going to do?" Harry asked looking at Neville.

 

"Put myself down," Neville muttered, upset that Harry was scolding him like this.

 

"Good!" Harry sat down and started to eat again, making Yuu and Luna laugh.

 

**Meanwhile back in London**

 

Fred huffed as they packed up all of their things. "You sure about this, Georgie?" He whispered. It was beyond early in the morning, they weren't even supposed to be up yet, but their mother was still asleep and it was the perfect time to do this.

 

"Yes, Freddy. Dad is overworked, Mum doesn't care, Ron is completely bonkers and don't get me started on Ginny," George said with a roll of his eyes.

 

"But kicking ourselves out of the family though?" Fred said looking at George as he finished packing his things.

 

"Well, what else can we do, Freddy? Once mum finds out, we are blood kicked out anyway," George whispered.

 

Fred sighed as he nodded his head. That was true. "Well, I was shocked that we could even claim the title," he said with a soft sigh.

 

"Mum did go on and on about how the Prewett Lordships could only be claimed by twins," George said with a smirk.

 

"Oh shove off. The one rant I don't listen to," Fred grumbled. Once everything of theirs was packed, they pulled out their wands. They had already pulled out of Hogwarts since they had their OWLs done. Sure they only had one year left, but they didn't see the point anymore. Looking at each other, they nodded as they grabbed their brooms and shrunk their suitcases. Managing to get outside, they took off and started to head towards Diagon Alley.

 

"Goblins?" George asked glancing at his brother.

 

"Goblins." Fred confirmed as they made their way to where Gringotts was. Landing not too far from the building they walked in and shrunk the brooms. Fred and George made their way to the teller.

 

"Names?" The goblins asked as he glanced up.

 

"Lords Frederick Gideon Prewett and George Fabian Prewett here to see the goblin who oversees the Prewett vaults," they said speaking together.

 

"Weasley Twins?" Goblin asked curiously.

 

"We were?" Fred said curiously.

 

"Lord Potter's business investment?" The goblin asked.

 

"Yes, we are," George said neutrally.

 

"We've been expecting you. Come along, please." The goblin said before speaking to another goblin and leading the twins back.

 

"I wonder what this is about, Georgie," Fred whispered.

 

"If it involves Harry-dearest then it's probably a wild ride, Freddy," George said excitedly.

 

"Anything with Harry-dearest is a wild ride, thus why we accepted his investment." Fred teased.

 

The goblin brought them back to Ragnok's office. Once the goblin got the okay, he brought the Weasley twins in. Once the twins saw who they were the presence of, they both bowed, "It is our pleasure to be in the battle crazed Ragnok's office," Fred started.

 

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Chief Ragnok, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with two newly made Lords." George continued.

 

Ragnok sat there waiting. He wanted to see how much they would kiss his feet. One glare from his wife had him sigh. She always spoiled his fun. "Prewett Lords, it was brought to my attention that you have created a business with my client. I require you two to have health checkups before we continue this meeting," Ragnok said looking down at Fred and George. The twins looked at each other and nodded.

 

"It would be," Fred started.

 

"Our pleasure," George continued.

 

"Chief Ragnok," they said finishing off together.

 

Ragnok nodded his head and pulled out two goblets and two potions. "Prick your fingers, three drops in a goblet." Fred and George nodded and did as they were told.

 

It took a couple of moments after Ragnok put the papers in but both of them took the papers.

 

> _ Health checkup for  _ **_George Fabian Prewett_ **
> 
> **_Full Name:_ ** _ George Fabian Prewett _
> 
> **_Creature:_ ** _ Draken _
> 
> **_Injuries:_ **
> 
> _ N/A _
> 
> **_Potions:_ **
> 
> _ Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> _ Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> _ Hate Potion keyed to Slytherin - administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> _ Mate Block Potion - administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> **_Spells:_ **
> 
> _ N/A _
> 
> **_Blocks:_ **
> 
> _ Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Transfiguration (Father) (blocked 50% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Potions (Mother) (blocked 50% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Mage Site (Prewett) (blocked 100% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Illusion (Prewett) (blocked 100% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Healing (blocked 100% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Family Mind Connection (50% Blocked by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Molly Weasley 100% broken) _
> 
> **_Black Magic:_ **
> 
> _ N/A _

 

They were silent when they exchanged the papers for their twins.

 

> _ Health checkup for  _ **_Frederick Gideon Prewett_ **
> 
> **_Full Name:_ ** _ Frederick Gideon Prewett _
> 
> **_Creature:_ ** _ Draken _
> 
> **_Injuries:_ **
> 
> _ N/A _
> 
> **_Potions:_ **
> 
> _ Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> _ Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> _ Hate Potion keyed to Slytherin - administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> _ Mate Block Potion - administered by Molly Weasley _
> 
> **_Spells:_ **
> 
> _ N/A _
> 
> **_Blocks:_ **
> 
> _ Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Transfiguration (Father) (blocked 50% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Potions (Mother) (blocked 50% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Mage Site (Prewett) (blocked 100% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Illusion (Prewett) (blocked 100% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Healing (blocked 100% by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Family Mind Connection (50% Blocked by Molly Weasley) _
> 
> _ Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Molly Weasley 100% broken) _
> 
> **_Black Magic:_ **
> 
> _ N/A _

 

"Georgie..." Fred said softly.

 

"I know, Freddy," George growled out.

 

"That bitch," Fred tried to break to keep himself calm.

 

"I expected as much." Both twins looked up to Ragnok. "She also doused my client in some of these. It should be a simple cleansing before we proceed." Ragnok said looking at the twins.

 

"Then let's do so," Fred and George said with a nod.

 

"But before that," George continued on.

 

Fred and George lifted their wands and spoke out together "We, Frederick Gideon Prewett and George Fabian Prewett, hereby banish Molly Weasley from the Prewett family on the terms of dousing multiple people with potions and compulsions to alter their view of the world and control their mind. So mote it be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in and places the chapter down with a note*
> 
> Dear Readers, 
> 
> I have not died but I have been sick, Blame spring, Not only have I been sick though but the family has come to visit. They are gone now but I only got so many things done between all that time. I am sorry chapters have not been as frequent and I will try to fix that. 
> 
> Yours truly
> 
> Sassy
> 
> *Runs off into the forest*

In the middle of the night, Harry crawled out of bed and looked over the bookshelves. He noticed a book with the number one on it. Biting his lip, he picked it up. It looked worn and at the same time well cared for. Bringing it back to the bed, he got back under the covers and opened it to the first page.

 

> _ Well, this is officially weird. I don't understand how Lily can write and write in these blasted things. But there is a good thing about this. I get to write down my thoughts and my ideas. I thought about just writing down my thought process with my songs in these books but I also promised that I would write to our baby, Harry, in case this war goes belly up. At this moment in time, your mother, my lovely Lily-Bean, has just introduced you to the rest of my family here in Japan. Your cousins Tetsuro, who is two years old at this moment, and Yuu, who is a year old, and your Kitsune brother, Holly, are positively smitten with you, Prongslet. They get all protective pouty when Lily tries to pull you away for something. Meanwhile, Lily is so happy she is positively glowing. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I miss this, I miss fooling around at Hogwarts and acting like a child. I miss hanging out with my family and not having to worry about this stupid war. When your mother first announced she was pregnant, I was worried. We are at war and I don't wish to actively put you in danger. It was a struggle though Lily's pregnancy, when we told Sirius, Remus and Peter they were all happy for us. I also let it slip that I was going to have Sirius as a godfather for you, your mother wasn't happy but after I convinced her that maybe this is what he needed to grow up a bit, she let me do it as long as she could have Alice as your godmother. She wanted you and Neville to be brothers in all but blood, just like me and Frank were. It seemed Alice shared the same thoughts because Lily and I were named Neville's god-parents. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Let me tell you a bit of what I am seeing right now, my little Prongslet. Right now, your mother is scolding you for magically flinging peas at my cousin Toko's face. Sirius and Keibi are on the floor laughing their asses off. Toko and Winter just look so put upon that it's hard to contain my laughter. It's been hard for us to laugh lately. Toko lost his wife when she gave birth to Tetsuro and I just lost my parents a couple of months ago. I hope we manage to get out in time, Prongslet. I don't want you to miss out on living with parents. _
> 
>  

Harry had to stop because he noticed a teardrop on the paper. Putting his hand to his face he noticed he was crying. There was a warmth in the air and Harry looked up to see Holly arrive in a small burst of flames "Ry?" He called out sleepily.

 

"S-Sorry Holly," Harry sniffed as he tried to wipe the tears away.

 

"What has Ry upset?" Holly asked as he crawled into the bed and cuddled into Harry.

 

"I found one of my dad's books," Harry said with a weak smile.

 

"That's good," Holly muttered and he closed his eyes.

 

Harry turned a couple of pages and looked at that entry.

 

> _ Well, it's official. I don't trust Peter. Something should have told me he wasn't to be trusted when his Animagus turned out to be a Rat. Prongslet, let me tell you something. Animagus forms are your inner creature. If you attempt to become one, look up what your form means. I'll tell you what mine means. Stags and Deer, in general, are a symbol of elegance and nobility. Your mother's form is a fox surprisingly. The kitsunes here at the hotsprings absolutely love her. Foxes are a symbol of cunning and playfulness. It didn't show in her younger years but that absolutely screams her now, as I watch her play with the kitsune cubs in her animagus form as I have you and Holly in my lap. But back to why I don't trust Peter. Sirius had gone back to make sure Remus is okay, don't let them fool you, Prongslet, they are totally smitten with each other, he tried to figure out what was going on back home only to find out that there was an attack on our home. We’ll have to move into Godric's Hollow and put up a fidelius charm at this rate. _
> 
>  
> 
> _We aren't staying in the war, Harry. Your Mother and I decided against it. Merlin be damned what happens to Magical Britain. We should have listened to Pandora. We should have moved here once we found out Lily was pregnant with you. We have to slowly get things into place or Dumbledore and Voldemort will know and they'll strike quicker. It’s gotten so bad that I actually went though and put some blood in Gringotts along with Lily's in case we die and you want siblings._ _That’s just the best case scenario._
> 
>  
> 
> _ Let me explain how blood adoption works. You take the blood adoption potion and place seven drops of blood of the parents into the potion. The potion need to sit for 30 seconds before it can be consumed. Once that 30 seconds have gone by, you then take the people you want to adopt and lay them down. Blood adoptions can be painful so this is important. Once they are laying down you have them consume the potion. The potion will replace all their blood with a mix of the parents blood and in turn change them to look like a mix of them, but it does not take away what Lady Magic has given them. So if they happen to have any Lordships or properties, then magic will still keep that as theirs. There are only 2 doses in the bank at this moment in time. We are in a rush and preserving blood like this takes time. Too much time to do more than 2 at this moment. _

 

Harry yawned and Holly tugged on him a little, "Sleep, Ry. You're meeting family later," Holly softly scolded. Harry grumbled but closed the book and placed that on the nightstand as he picked up the unfinished songbook that he found last night and looked over it until he fell back asleep.

 

The next morning Sirius had walked into the Head of House's room to see Harry curled up on the huge bed snuggled up with Holly and a book. "No shit," Sirius whispered as he got closer. Seeing the old songbook that had their unfinished songs that he, Remus, James, and Frank made when they were in their 7th year, Peter had no musical talent so they had asked Frank to write songs with them. Making his way to the bed he sat down and managed to get the book and he started to look through them. A lot of songs were started that Frank and James had tried to figure out by themselves.

 

"Paddy?" Harry rubbed his eyes as he sat up and Sirius smiled softly. 

 

"Hey kiddo. I see you found our old incomplete songs book," Sirius said motioning to the songbook in his hands.

 

"Yeah, Holly showed it to me before I went to bed," Harry said as he moved closer.

 

"Yeah, your father, Moony, Frank and I started most, if not all, of these songs," Sirius said proudly.

 

"Peter didn't write anything?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Nah, that rat bastard couldn't even hold a note," Sirius commented. Looking around the room he pointed to a bookcase with several books on it. "That is where your father kept all of his unfinished work." He pointed to the bookcase next to it that had dozens of books on it, "That's where your father and mother kept their journals and finished books. They are mostly your mother’s. She would write her thoughts down every chance she got. I am sure she put a dozen or so recipes in each book. James swore up and down that she was trying to make him fat to keep him on the ground," Sirius teased.

 

"That's right, my dad was a chaser?" Harry asked not remembering the facts correctly.

 

"Yeah, he was a chaser and I was the beater. Moony was the announcer and Frank, bless his soul, was the mother hen that went off on us when we got hurt," Sirius said with a fond tone.

 

"Did you guys win the house cup?" Harry asked hopefully.

 

"Oh Harry, I think Gryffindor started loosing when we graduated. You Potters were built for quidditch. You know, when your father visited this place, he would transfer over to playing volleyball. It doesn't use the same muscle groups but it incorporates a lot of the mentality. Quidditch is a team sport and so is volleyball," Sirius said as he sat there with Harry.

 

"Yuu was going on and on about volleyball, too. Could you explain it to me?" Harry asked curiously.

 

"I could never get into it. I am sure everyone you meet today could explain it better," Sirius teased.

 

The door opened again and Sirius and Harry looked over to see Yuu poking his head in, "Good, you’re up. Breakfast will be done soon. Akiteru says that the families will be coming around nine and if you want breakfast before then, you should wake up now."

 

Harry looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30 in the morning. "Crap!" He got up out of the bed and he started to jump around his room gathering his outfit for today. "Okay tell him I'll be down in a moment. Are Luna and Neville already up?" Harry asked as he fell trying to get his pants on.

 

"Yes, they are up already. Both of them are excited," Yuu said with a soft smile.

 

"Man, I am not ready for this," Harry muttered as he managed to get his outfit on.

 

Yuu sighed as he looked over his cousin before coming in fully. "Relax. None of them will hurt you." Yuu said as he walked over and Harry bit his lip.

 

"Apparently I met you and Tetsuro already," Harry muttered.

 

"Huh?" Yuu muttered as he thought.

 

"You were one and Tetsuro was two when we were introduced. I uh... Apparently threw peas at Uncle Toko," Harry muttered embarrassed.

 

"Oh my god! I remember that!" Sirius snorted as he bit his lip trying to cover up his laughter. "He will never live that down," Sirius wheezed as he held his sides.

 

"Okay okay, come on," Yuu said as he got behind Harry and started pushing him to the door.

 

"Wait wait! I can't do this! Let me just hide in my bed!" Harry protested. It got to the point Yuu picked him up and put him over his shoulder and made his way downstairs into the kitchen and placed him in a chair.

 

"You’re strong for someone so short," Sirius teased.

 

"Hee! Thanks to volleyball, that is!" Yuu said with a smile.

 

"S-Speaking of volleyball," Harry said shifting for a moment in his seat. "Could you explain it to me? I...Dad used to play it when he was here...I'd like to know about it," Harry said looking at Yuu.

 

"Okay, so volleyball is the best sport in Japan. Let no one tell you otherwise! volleyball is played with six members on a court at one time, three of them are in front and three of them in back. Each team is allowed a libero player, who wears a different colored shirt. The libero player is a back row player who is a defensive specialist, it's basically quidditch keeper. That's my position on the team I am on, by the way. Each game starts off with a serve. The person who is serving must stay behind the end line when they are serving. They stay in that spot until contact with the ball. The serve can be overhand or underhand. The ball must be visible to the opponents before the serve. For a point, the served ball may graze the net and drop to the other side of the court. The first game is determined by a volley and each subsequent game will be served by the previous loser. Also the game..." Harry somehow tuned out Yuu's excited ranting about the game. Harry knew Yuu was excited but with how he was going on and on he was starting to get reminded of Vernon when he went on one of his long tangents.

 

"Yuu-chan, I think you might need to put it in bullet points for Harry, he's never been good with lectures," Luna said with a smile.

 

Yuu looked over to see Harry's labored breathing and his struggle to not panic. "Shit! I'm sorry Harry-chan." Akiteru walked in and placed the food on the table to see Harry having a panic attack. He hurried over and knelt down and took Harry's hands into his.

 

"Harry, look at me," he said in a firm tone. Harry looked at Akiteru, terrified. "Drink this," he said, offering some tea. Harry hesitantly took it and drank it all. Akiteru took the cup when Harry was done and he placed the cup on the table. "You’re okay, you’re safe now," Akiteru said rubbing Harry's arm.

 

"'m sorry," Harry muttered, lowering his head ashamed.

 

"Nothing to be sorry about. Did the calming drought help?" Akiteru asked looking at Harry.

 

"Y-Yeah," Harry muttered.

 

"Yuu why don't I explain volleyball, I know how passionate you can get," Akiteru said looking at Yuu.

 

"Yeah, I am sorry, Harry-chan," Yuu apologised again.

 

"Not your fault. You didn't know," Harry muttered.

 

"Okay, so Volleyball needs six members and a libero. With me so far?" Akiteru asked. Harry nodded his head slightly. Akiteru stood up and pushed Harry more into the table, "Eat and I'll explain," Akiteru said as he walked over and sat in his spot. Harry nodded his head and started to eat his breakfast. "To start the game off you hit the Volleyball over a net. Their team's libero will hit it back up into the air. You still with me?" Akiteru asked looking at Harry. Harry nodded his head again as he took another bite. He knew this was probably rude but Akiteru knew that Harry wanted to know. "The libero will hit it back up into the air and aim to their setter, The setter normally doesn't do the scoring on the team but they have a couple of shots they can do. Understand so far?" Harry nodded his head before swallowing his food.

 

"Basically the libero is the Keeper and the setter is a chaser?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Yeah Prongslet, your father loved setting up the balls for the others to hit," Sirius said with a smile.

 

"Okay, I got it so far, I think," Harry said looking at Akiteru.

 

"Okay, the setter will then toss it to one of the attackers. Which can consist of anyone other than the setter or libero. There are multiple titles these attackers can have. The most common ones are the Ace and the Decoy." Akiteru said looking at Harry.

 

"Okay, so the attackers are Beaters," Harry said as he looked at Akiteru converting all this information into terms he knew.

 

"You get points every time the ball lands on the ground inside a set area. When it gets to 25 points you win the game or a 2 point difference if both teams reach 25," Akiteru explained.

 

"Alright...anything else I need to know?"

 

"There is a maximum of 3 hits per side, A player cannot hit the ball in succession twice, attackers are also known as blockers. If you want, I think I have one of Kei's old matches recorded and I could show it to you," Akiteru offered.

 

"Okay," Harry said with a smile.

 

Finishing up breakfast, Akiteru led them all to the family room. Yuu took Harry's hand and led him to the first couch and he sat down and pulled Harry down with him. "What is this room for?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"For family meetings just like this one. If it was an official meeting, we would have had it in the office over there, but this it's a meeting about the family business. It's re-introducing you to the family. So it's here," Yuu said as if it was common knowledge.

 

Hearing the floo activate, Harry tensed. "Nii-san, I can be cracked, made, told, and played. What am I?"

 

Akiteru rolled his eyes as he walked to the floo room, "It's a Joke, Kei. Get in here. Where is Okāsan and Otōsan?"

 

"Thanks, they are coming. Okāsan said she had to get something when she heard Hime-sama was going to be here." A tall boy with the same blond hair as Akiteru walked into the room on his phone typing away. "I am a seed with three letters in my name. Take away the last two and I still sound the same. That's stupid, it's pea," He grumbled as he typed it in.

 

"Kei Really? Get off the phone." Akiteru said, poking his head into the room and glared at his sibling. Kei huffed as he turned off his phone and put it into his pocket. Luna giggled as she skipped into the room and sat on Kei's lap. "Hello firefly! I heard you and my light were fighting," Luna said casually.

 

"Did he tell you  _ why _ we are fighting?" Kei asked with narrowed eyes.

 

"Nope," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"He lied to me, Luna-hime. He said he was the Ace of Karasuno and it turned out he was just a bench warmer. I was bragging to everyone that my brother was the ace of a team that was doing so well!" Kei ranted slightly.

 

"Well, that wasn't nice of him. I'll lecture him properly for you, Kei-chan," Luna leaned over and kisses his cheek causing him to pout

 

"That means I won't be able to be mad at him anymore," Kei grumbled.

 

"That's the point," Luna said calmly.

 

"I heard about Auntie Pandora...I'm sorry," Kei said wrapping his arms around Luna as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

" It's okay, Firefly," she said calmly.

 

"Luna-hime!" A feminine voice said happily as she placed something down and hurried over. Luna got up and opened her arms widely before she was pulled into a hug. "Oh, you've gotten so big," the woman cooed.

 

"Okāsan please don't smother her," Kei complained.

 

Harry looked down not wanting to intrude on this at all. But that was thrown out the window with Luna's words, "Obasan this is Potter, Harry." Harry looked up nervously at the woman. She, unlike her children, had brown hair but her eyes were golden. Wait golden? Was she a werewolf too?

 

"Oh, it's been so long..." She whispered weakly. She walked over and knelt down before Harry. "Hello you probably don't remember me, Harry-chan. Your mother used to talk to me all the time because I had experience with having kids. I often watched you while your Okāsan and Otōsan ran off to go explore magical Japan," she explained.

 

"I-I know some bits and pieces... only what I've read from my father's journals so far," Harry admitted.

 

"James was always writing in those journals," she said fondly. "Just call me Obasan, alright? I'm as much of your family as Luna-hime's, your father made sure of that," she said with a soft smile.

 

"O-Okay Obasan," Harry said, blushing softly. 

 

She smiled and patted his cheek lightly before standing up as Akiteru walked in with a blonde haired male with glasses. "Darling, look who they found," she said excitedly as she hurried over to the male and pointed at Harry.

 

"No shit. It's good to have you back, kiddo. You gave us quite the laugh the last time we saw you. Flinging food everywhere when you didn't like it. Toko never recovered," he teased. Harry barely was able to hear the floo flare again.

 

Harry blushed as Luna giggled. "Otōsan! Stop embarrassing him!" Akiteru complained.

 

"Oh shush, Akiteru, or we'll start on you," the male said with a smile.

 

"Leave the poor boy alone, you old fart." Everyone's head turned to see a Middle aged male with short cut brown hair.

 

"Ojisan!" Neville said with a smile as he got up and walked over to his uncle.

 

"Hey kiddo, I see you've gotten taller since what...Christmas? Now is that who I think it is over there on that couch next to Yuu-chan?" The male asked seriously.

 

"Yep. Finally managed to get him away from everything. He's under Gran's care now," Neville said informing the elder male of what was going on.

 

"Good!" The male patted Neville's shoulder and walked over and knelt down before Harry. "How are you feeling, Harry-chan?"

 

"A-A little overwhelmed," Harry managed out.

 

"And that's okay. We only have a couple more people from what I see. My wife, My son, and Yuu's Ojīchan," The male explained.

 

" I met Yuu's Ojīchan. He was nice," Harry said as he looked at the male.

 

"He is a nice man, You can call me Oji, just like everyone in this room, I will come running if you need help Harry-chan," The elder Sawamura said.

 

"Oh, sweetheart! There you are!" A woman hurried over and hugged the Elder Sawamura from behind giggling.

 

"Darling, you scared Harry," the male lightly scolded.

 

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry, Harry!" She said worriedly.

 

"Where is our wayward son?" The male asked with a light tone.

 

"He's over there sulking with his cousin," she said with a giggle.

 

"Neville does sulk sometimes," Harry commented lightly.

 

"Harry-chan," Harry looked at the Elder Sawamura.

 

"Yes Si- Oji?" Harry corrected himself.

 

"Would you like to be a part of the adult conversation or stay here with your cousins and get to know everyone in here first?" the male asked.

 

"W-What are you guys going to be talking about?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"Business deals that each family has made, what we are going to do now that you are back in a safe spot," The male said listing off things he planned on bringing up with the other adults.

 

"Cub, you don't have to. Sirius and I can go in your place and get that information for you," Remus said coming up from behind.

 

"W-Would you, Remus?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"Of course. You finally act like your age for once, alright?" Remus said in a kind tone.

 

"Y-Yeah that would be great," Harry said, his shoulders slumping.

 

Sirius came up next to Remus, "You just rest, Prongslet, you've had a trying year. We got this, alright," Sirius leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead and Harry nodded his head weakly.

 

"Thank you Padfoot, Moony," Harry muttered softly. The adults nodded and they all stood up. Sawamura walked over and pulled his son to the side and spoke to him in low tones before heading off with the rest of the adults.

 

"Okay!" Sawamura's son said clapping his hands together gathering everyone's attention. "Yuu, why don't you properly introduce everyone for Harry-chan?"

 

Yuu smiled happily as he jumped up. "Okay, Harry, listen up okay!" Harry nodded his head hesitantly but paid attention as Yuu jumped up over to Sawamura's son. "This is Sawamura, Daichi. He's Neville's family. He's also Captain of my Volleyball team at Karasuno."

 

"Hello Sawamura-san," Harry said nodding his head towards Daichi.

 

"None of that, Daichi is fine," Daichi said with a smile.

 

Yuu bounced over to Akiteru, "You know Tsukishima, Akiteru, he is Luna's family and elder brother to Kei over here," Yuu said pointing to Kei who was back on his phone again.

 

"Kei! Get off your phone!" Akiteru grumbled as he snatched his brother's phone.

 

"Give it back, Akiteru. I was on level 99," Kei grumbled.

 

Yuu smiled as he pointed to Kei, "This is Tsukishima, Kei. Kei are you going to Karasuno?" Yuu asked curiously.

 

"Okāsan and Otōsan would throw a fit if I didn't," Kei grumbled as he managed to snatch his phone back from Akiteru.

 

"Hello Tsukishima-san," Harry said nodding his head.

 

"Just Kei is fine, it would be confusing otherwise," Kei said as he focused on his game.

 

"So you all like volleyball?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"Well Yuu and I are on our school team, Akiteru was on his school's team" Daichi started off.

 

"Still am, just the college team," Akiteru interrupted.

 

"Kei, are you joining Karasuno's volleyball team?" Daichi asked.

 

"I was thinking about it," Kei said not looking up from his phone.

 

"So yeah we do. Why do you ask?" Daichi asked.

 

"Because Harry is a sports freak and needs activities to fill up his time," Neville teased.

 

"What did you play?" Daichi asked.

 

"Quidditch, seeker," Harry said modestly.

 

"Don't let him fool you, he is the  _ Youngest _ Seeker of the Century," Luna said smiling.

 

"Hmmm, seeker..." Daichi thought for a moment.

 

"Known for their speed and agility, Daichi" Akiteru said looking him.

 

"I know, but they are more catching the ball than attacking," Daichi said looked at Akiteru.

 

"Umm does it help that I often switched places with one of the two Beaters on my team? It was quite fun being a beater."

 

"An attacker with speed and agility... You could possibly be a wing spiker. Neville have you kept up with any of the workouts I gave you?" Daichi said looking at Neville.

 

"You're gonna drag me into volleyball, aren't you?" Neville protested.

 

"Yes, you'll lose that baby fat Gran has been stuffing you with," Daichi said sternly.

 

"Okay okay!" Neville whined.

 

Harry leaned over to Yuu and whispered, "He does seem like a Hufflepuff. I think you hit the nose on that one."

 

Yuu threw his head back and started crackling as he held his stomach. "And what's so funny Yuu?" Daichi said looking at the smaller male.

 

"Hehe well Harry asked me to describe everyone yesterday and I got you right," Yuu said with a snicker.

 

"Hufflepuff?" Luna asked, looking at Yuu.

 

"Yes!" Yuu beamed as he looked at Luna.

 

"Yes, he is a Hufflepuff isn't he?" Neville said with a smile.

 

"What houses did you put us in Yuu?" Akiteru asked.

 

"I put Kei in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw I believe," Yuu said thinking. "Akiteru was a...Ravenclaw?" Yuu asked looking at Harry.

 

"Yeah and then I ended up saying the hat wanted me in Slytherin because Padfoot snorted in the background and we made him fall into the hot springs," Harry said with a smile.

 

"Right!" Yuu said nodding as he remembered it fully.

 

"Harry, do you think those are correct?" Akiteru asked, looking at the small male. Honestly looking at Harry and Yuu close together Akiteru could officially say that they were about the same height.

 

"Hmmm from what I have seen so far, yes," Harry said with a nod.

 

Before the conversation could continue, the door that the adults had entered opened and Daichi's father was storming over. "Sweetie! Don't!" Harry looked up alarmed seeing that Daichi's father was storming over to him. Before anyone could say anything, Sawamura had lifted him up and started to catalog everything about Harry.

 

"He's light, too light..." The elder Sawamura growled as he held Harry close to him. "And you said he had to fight a  **_Basilisk_ ** out of all things!" He growled out.

 

"Sawamura! You will put down MY cub RIGHT NOW!" Harry looked over to see it was Akiteru and Kei's mom, the one who he had suspicions on being a werewolf. Remus was right behind her looking worried. But Kei and Akiteru's mom almost looked feral.

 

A kitsune flared in making everyone go quiet. "Master Harry, the Master Goblin is here to see you, he has some guests that he thinks you should see." Harry looked at Neville who nodded his head.

 

"Did he state if his business was private?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"He states it is just an update on what was previously discussed and some new things have popped up that you would be interested about," the kitsune said as they stood there.

 

"Escort him here, please," Harry said as he wiggled out of Sawamura's grip and he sat back down on the couch.

 

It only took moments but when he saw who was with Ragnok, his face paled but hope grew in his heart. "Fred? George?"

 

"Oh look he remembers our name, Forge," George said with a playful huff.

 

"Bloody lot that does, we have nowhere to go Gred, I don't want to be back in Britain with that mess going on," Fred said irritated.

 

"What's going on? What happened to the burrow?" Harry asked panicked.

 

"Nothing happened, mate. We just found out what bloody liars most of them are," Fred grumbled as he stood there crossing his arms.

 

"Come sit. Tell me what's going on properly," Harry said patting next to himself.

 

George and Fred walked over and sat next to each other next to Harry and George sighed. "We did some digging in our family history and we found out only the Pewett Lordship could only be claimed by twins."

 

"That means we were in line for the lordship," Fred said putting in his two bits.

 

"When mum found out, she blew a gasket," George grumbled out.

 

"Get this, she potioned us to forget it! Bloody wanker!" Fred growled out.

 

"But Fred, this bloody genius, was experimenting with protection rings and managed to have the potion’s affects not take root," George said proudly.

 

"After that, we figured we would go claim the Lordships anyway just to piss her off more," Fred said with a smile.

 

"But we didn't want her to have control over us so we disowned ourselves from the Weasley name," George stated.

 

"Well, we went to the bank to get our Rings and confirm claim over the Lordships," Fred started off

 

"At bloody 2 in the morning!" George complained

 

"When Ragnok here told us what happened to you," Fred said before giving Harry a pointed look clearly saying they wished to speak about that later.

 

"But before we could do anything remotely even profitable, Ragnok demanded we do a health checkup," George crossed his arms and leaned back.

 

"Long story short, we aren't going back to Britain and we told Ragnok that. We even threatened to join the goblin nation before he told us where you were," they said together.

 

Harry bit his lip as he stared at the twins. "Do you two trust me?" Harry asked loud enough for everyone could barely hear him.

 

"With our lives," they answered without hesitation.

 

Harry summoned his Patronus, which strangely wasn't a deer anymore but an owl, "Find Charlus Kuroo the third and when he's alone, tell him I need two blood adoption potions at his earliest convenience."

 

The owl hooted before flying off as Harry heard everyone's protests. Before Harry could curl into a ball, Neville had enough. "SILENCE!" Everyone shut up looking at Neville and then Harry.

 

"Harry, you might want to explain your thought process," Luna said calmly.

 

"Fred and George have always been like family. So much so that if Neville couldn't have done anything, I would have gone to them. I read in one of my dad’s journals that he and mum both left two doses of blood enough for blood adoption. If I was going to blood adopt anyone...it would be them." Harry said before looking up.

 

Sirius and Remus were proud. Sawamura was evaluating the twins carefully. Nishinoya-sama was smiling softly accepting Harry's thought process. It was Tsukishima who spoke up. "So they are your Sirius and Remus," the blond elder Tsukishima asked with a wide smile.

 

"Y-Yeah," Harry said with a blush but then he realised something. "How are you two talking Japanese?"

 

"Our Suppliers are all over the world. We know multiple languages, Harry" they said together.

 

"Ragnok do you think you can get me the two doses that my parents left?" Harry asked looking at the Goblin.

 

"I can get it here around three, is that acceptable?" Ragnok asked looking at Harry. But before Harry could answer a feline Patronus strutted in.

 

"I'll bring them with me when we come to visit you today," the Patronus purred out and Harry smiled

 

"That's fine," Harry answered as he looked at Ragnok. "Now what updates did you have to tell me?"

 

"These two devils have gone through the purge and have signed the business contract. They even disowned Ms. Weasley from the Prewett family right in front of me. They are trustworthy from what I can see," Ragnok stated. "As for the business side of things...it looks like the snake hasn't died fully yet. He still has five heads," Ragnok said looking at him.

 

"I'm not in that war anymore, Ragnok," Harry said weakly.

 

"I know, I wish to know what you want to do with this information," Ragnok asked looking at Harry.

 

"..."Harry seemed to lose himself in thought as the others started to whisper to each other. "Ragnok..." Everyone became quiet. "If it comes down to me fighting in this war, I am dead. That would be the end of the main branch of the Potter family. I can't do that to my parents. Not after what I have learned. It was clear they wanted to protect me first over this blasted war."

 

"The only way they will leave you alone is if you die, Mr. Potter," Ragnok said looking at Harry.

 

"Then I guess I am dead. We'll go through the adoptions of Fred and George then..." Harry looked at Sirius and Remus.

 

"We'll adopt you three in a heartbeat, Cub, you know that. But I think you should let Toko, Charlus’ son, adopt you," Sirius said looking at Harry fondly.

 

"What!" Yuu said, protesting.

 

"Oh stop it, Yuu!" Yuu's grandfather said smacking the back of Yuu's head. "Toko and Charlus will be able to help Harry-sama out better."

 

"What do you two think?" Harry asked looking at Fred and George.

 

"We'll do what you want, Harry. Though having a bunch of backstabbers as family," Fred started.

 

"We just want you to think this through and make sure this is what  _ you _ want," George continued.

 

"And not something you feel is required of you," they finished together.

 

"I want this, I want you two as my siblings. You've helped me out so much, you have even given me Dad's map of the school. You have protected me from Ron's anger and Hermione when she gets all bossy. Ever since I met you two and I thought about siblings... you're what came to mind," Harry said looking down embarrassed. "If...If Toko and Charlus would be willing, I would want him to adopt us... Charlus was so kind when he spoke to me..." Harry said wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"Then that settles it Toko will adopt us with the note that Sirius reserves to pull us out of any situation that he deems hostile," Fred said looking at Harry.

 

"I should probably tell Charlus to get three more then too, huh?" Harry said nervously.

 

"Yeah," George said with a smile.

 

Harry summoned his Patronus once again and cleared his throat. "Please find and tell Charlus Kuroo Jr that we will need three more adoption potions," The owl nodded before disappearing.

 

It wasn't long before the cat Patronus came rushing back. "Child, what in Merlin's name are you doing over there?" This caused both the Sawamura and Tsukishima head of families to bust out laughing as they held each other up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time
> 
> The need for even more Blood adoption potions


End file.
